The Blake Family
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Madi as a family in an alternate universe AU.
1. Camping

**I love both Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Madi, and I really see them as a family, so I just decided to start a collection of drabbles that involve them in various family situations in an alternate AU universe. Just to clarify this story Bellamy is 32 years old, Clarke is 30 years old, Octavia is 16 years old and Madi is 13 years old. Bellamy and Clarke are married. Madi is their biological daughter and Octavia lives with her older brother, because her mother Aurora works hard and hardly stays at home, so Octavia had to stay with her brother. With this, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Madi live together.**

 **I would also like to remind you that I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will try to write all the drabbles in both languages. So if I have any grammatical errors, just apologize me.**

 **So if anyone likes this first drabble (which was kindly suggested by BellarkeFan03 in my other story), please comment and if you like, suggest another drabble. I will try to write all that you suggest as long as it is in this alternative universe and that involves the four main characters that I quoted. Thank you for your attention! :D**

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke had been planning to camp with the family for some time, but it was difficult to reconcile with their jobs and the girls' school. Bellamy was a history professor at a college and Clarke was a physician. But on this specific holiday, Bellamy and Clarke were able to adjust their schedules and take the girls on this tour. At the moment, Bellamy was unloading the car, while Octavia, Clarke, and Madi were finishing setting up the tents.

"Hey Bell, can I go for a walk around the camp?" - Octavia asked, as soon as she and Madi had finished setting up their tent.

"Yes, but take Madi with you." - Bellamy replied, looking at her younger sister. They had never come to this camp, so he did not want to let Octavia out there alone.

"I don't know why you're always so worried.'' - Octavia complained and Bellamy just laughed.

"You're my little sister, I'll always worry.'' - Bellamy countered, still laughing, which made Octavia snort.

"Whatever..." - Octavia rolled her eyes and looked at Madi. - "Come on, brat.'' - Octavia said, pointing at Madi.

"Hey, don't call me that.'' - Madi complained, but Octavia just laughed and kept walking, which made Madi snort, but still follow her.

"These girls..." - Clarke said as the girls walked away. - "They live implicating themselves, but we know they have a lot of love there." - She completed, which made Bellamy smile.

''It is true.'' - Bellamy nodded, closing the car as he finished unloading it. - "I think it was a good idea for Octavia to move in with us, after all.'' - He remarked, moving toward Clarke. It had been almost two years since Octavia began to live with Bellamy, Clarke, and Madi. This happened because Aurora was promoted to her job and with that she wasn't spending so much time at home, leaving Octavia alone at home for several nights.

"Indeed it was.'' - Clarke smiled, looking at Bellamy - ''In addition, Octavia is only 16 years old, it isn't good to be alone.'' - The blonde finished, and Bellamy looked at her.

''It sure isn't good at all.'' - Bellamy agreed, emphasizing the sure, which made Clarke laugh. The last time Aurora left Octavia alone before she moved in with her big brother, the teenager just had a party and the party was so out of control that it resulted in several broken home movers. Even Madi, who was only eleven at the time, had gone to the party. After that, Aurora and Bellamy concluded that Octavia couldn't be alone. Then Bellamy and Clarke suggested that Octavia move in with them and Madi. Aurora, of course, accepted. - "You look so beautiful when you laugh." - The man commented and Clarke immediately blushed, which made Bellamy pull her by the hand, before kissing her. Bellamy and Clarke, despite being together for more than 14 years, have never missed those little moments. Sometimes they seemed as passionate as any other teenage couple.

"Bellamy, the girls can come back any minute..." - Clarke warned, between the kiss.

"They will not come back." - Bellamy smiled, looking at her - "Octavia probably went looking for the cellphone signal and Madi is with her." - He continued, biting his own lip - ''Believe me, they will be delayed.'' - Bellamy finished, pulling Clarke back by the waist and kissing her. Clarke allowed himself to enjoy the kiss, but when Bellamy was walking during the kiss, kind of trying to pull her into the tent, she stopped.

"Bellamy..." - Clarke interrupted the kiss, a little breathless - "You'd better not risk it." - She continued, giving Bellamy a quick kiss, before stepping away from him. Clarke knew that if she stayed close to him, things would probably warm up again and she couldn't risk it with the girls there. Bellamy just snorted and watched her walk away. He knew he should control himself with his younger sister and daughter close to him, but it was simply hard to resist. It was Clarke. She was always going to drive him crazy.

Meanwhile, Octavia was really trying to find a cellphone signal to talk to Atom, one of the boys she stayed with. But that did not mean Madi had the patience for it.

"Damn it, O." - Madi grunted, looking at her - "You will not find a sign on this goddamn end of the world.'' - She continued, and Octavia turned to look at her.

"Does my brother and your mother know you speak this things?" - Octavia teased, causing Madi to roll her eyes.

''Shut up.'' - Madi said and Octavia laughed - ''Seriously, do you really need to talk to this idiot of the Atom?'' - The girl asked, which made Octavia look her.

"Need, I don't have to.'' - Octavia replied, thinking for a moment - ''But then he will complain that I didn't answer his messages and...'' - The teenager was going to complete that he did not want to hear Atom's complaints, but Madi interrupted her.

''He blows himself up.'' - Her niece simply spoke, which made Octavia look, before she laughed.

"You know..." - Octavia said, still laughing - "You're right!'' - She continued, pointing at Madi.

''Of course I am.'' - Madi looked at her, giving her an arrogant smile. - "Sometimes I even look like I'm the oldest.'' - She finished, convinced.

''Shut the fuck up, brat.'' - Octavia said, rolling her eyes and turning to head back to the central area of the camp.

"I told you not to call me a brat!" - The younger girl protested, but Octavia just ignored her and continued walking, with Madi stepping hard behind her.

When Madi and Octavia returned to camp it was almost dark. With that, Octavia volunteered to light the fire, while Clarke was arranging the food so they could bake later. Already Madi only approached her father who was reading a book.

''Hey, dad.'' - Madi said, looking at Bellamy.

"What is it, dear?" - Bellamy closed the book she was reading and turned to look at her daughter.

''I just wanted to know if later, you can tell some history of Ancient Rome for us.'' - Madi asked and Bellamy smiled. Like Octavia, Madi also loved stories of Ancient Rome.

"Of course I can, daughter.'' - Bellamy looked at her and Madi hugged him.

''Thanks, dad.'' - Madi thanked him and Bellamy kissed the girl's forehead before she ran off and headed for Octavia.

Later, everyone had eaten a large chunk of the fish Clarke had prepared, and now the family was around the fire, each one baking his marshmallow.

''This is so good.'' - Madi said as she savored her marshmallow.

''Really.'' - Octavia nodded, savoring her too.

''I love these moments.'' - Clarke commented softly on Bellamy's shoulder as Madi and Octavia sat on the log on the other side.

''Me too, love.'' - Bellamy grinned, giving Clarke a long kiss.

''Dad!'' - Madi called and Bellamy interrupted her kiss in Clarke, turning to look at her daughter - "You owe me a history of Ancient Rome.'' - The girl charged with her mouth full of marshmallows.

"Madi, don't talk with your mouth full.'' - Clarke scolded, causing Madi to swallow the marshmallows before she spoke again.

''Sorry, mom.'' - Madi apologized and Clarke smiled. - "So, daddy?" - The girl turned to Bellamy again with that grin.

''Okay, okay.'' - Bellamy laughed, looking at her little girl - "Have you ever heard the story of Nero, a former Roman emperor?" - He asked, looking at Clarke, Madi, and Octavia.

"I still haven't hear..." - Madi was about to tell her father that she hadn't heard the story yet, but Octavia cut her off.

"Is he the one who burned Rome?" - Octavia asked, looking at his big brother.

"It's right, O." - Bellamy smiled, looking at her little sister. Octavia remembered most of the stories her brother had told her when she was a child. She really loved stories of Ancient Rome.

''That's not fair.'' - Madi crossed her arms, sulking - "Why does he know this story and I don't?" - She asked, looking at her father.

''Because I'm older.'' - Octavia answered for Bellamy, winking at Madi.

"But it's only three years apart, it's not so much.'' - Madi countered, showing her tongue to Octavia.

"Of course you are, brat.'' - Octavia looked at her with a mocking smile, which made Madi stand up and face Octavia angrily. Clarke, when he realized what was going to happen, decided to say:

''Okay, that's enough.'' - She nodded, looking serious at the girls. - "Madi, sit down again, please." - Clarke said, looking at his daughter.

"But mom, Octavia..." - Madi was about to complain, but Clarke interrupted her.

''Madi.'' - Clarke cut her eyes at her and Madi snorted, but didn't dare disobey her mother. Seeing that Madi had sat down again, Clarke nudged Bellamy aside, as if asking him to berate the girls as well. Usually Bellamy never gave a scold to the girls, if it were up to him, the girls could set fire to the house that everything was okay. It really took a lot for the man to get angry. Already Clarke, was a little harder on this point.

"Octavia, stop calling Madi a brat." - Bellamy sent and Octavia was about to complain, but at the sight of Bellamy's gaze, she was silent. - "And Madi, this is just a story, you don't need to stress with so little.'' - He continued, and Madi nodded slowly, pouting a little, but Bellamy just ignored him. - "Do you still want to hear the story or not?" - The man asked, looking at the girls.

Even a little annoyed that they had just been scolded, both Madi and Octavia nodded, making it clear that they still wanted to hear the story. With that, Bellamy smiled and began to tell the story of Emperor Nero. Already Clarke only smirked for proud at how Bellamy dealt with the situation.

But before Bellamy finished the story, Clarke realized that both Madi and Octavia were asleep. The scene was funny, after all. Madi had her head on Octavia's lap, while Octavia was sleeping, her head resting on her shoulder. The girls were fighting and getting involved all day, but Clarke and Bellamy knew they were close. In fact, they looked more like sisters than an aunt and niece.

"Look at this, Bellamy.'' - Clarke commented, looking at Bellamy who was still distracted telling the story. He had not even realized that Madi and Octavia had already slept.

''What?'' - The man asked, still distracted.

"The girls, my love.'' - Clarke said, pointing at Madi and Octavia.

''My god.'' - Bellamy looked at the scene with a smile - "That's cute!" - He remarked as he watched his daughter and younger sister asleep.

''Really.'' - Clarke agreed, looking at the scene as well - ''It doesn't seem like a few minutes ago, we had to intervene in their fight.'' - The blonde added, which made Bellamy laugh.

"Well..." - Bellamy said, looking at Clarke - "How about I put the girls in their tent while you wait for me in ours?" - He suggested with a wicked grin.

"Oddly enough, that doesn't seem like a bad idea.'' - Clarke said, chewing his lip lightly before he stood up and whirled toward their tent. Bellamy, on seeing Clarke like that, got up quickly with a lively smile and went to the girls to get ready to put the girls in their tent.

First he took Madi in his lap. The girl slept like a rock, so it was very easy for him to put his daughter in the tent without her waking up. Then it was Octavia's turn. Even her 16-year-old sister, when she slept like that, she seemed so small again. The man then lowered her into his lap slowly and was startled to hear her grunts. But he was relieved to remember that Octavia was talking while he was asleep. With that, he put her in the tent along with Madi and smiled at the sight. Two of the three women in his life were sleeping in front of him and they really looked like angels. He could consider himself a lucky man, after all. Then, thinking about it, he just went to his tent and went to find the third woman of his life.

''Clarke!'' - Bellamy called, entering the tent. When he entered he didn't see his wife immediately there, so he raised his eyebrows in confusion, but he smiled when he saw Clarke only with his head, while the sheet covered the rest.

"Where did we stop?" - Clarke asked with a malicious smile, letting the sheet fall and showing that she was naked from the waist up.

''I love camping!'' - Bellamy simply spoke, before pulling Clarke to a warm kiss.

* * *

 **Sorry to have stopped in the best part, but the purpose of this story is to focus on the Blakes mainly as a family, although I do not rule out writing some hot scene of Bellamy and Clarke later ;)**

 **I also have to say that I usually write another kind of story, so this idea of the drabbles in the alternate universe AU is really a challenge for me as a writer. But I'm happy to write this, after all I have fun writing these drabbles with lighter situations, since in the show things really are mostly heavy between Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke.**

 **It is. I really hope you liked it. Kisses and even the next! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Eu amo tanto Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia e Madi, e eu realmente os vejo como uma família, então apenas decidi começar uma coleção de drabbles que envolvem eles em diversas situações em familía em um universo alternativo AU. Só pra esclarecer nessa história Bellamy tem 32 anos, Clarke tem 30 anos, Octavia tem 16 anos e Madi tem 13 anos. Bellamy e Clarke são casados. Madi é a filha biólogica deles e Octavia mora com o seu irmão mais velho, pois sua mãe Aurora trabalha muito e mal fica em casa, por isso Octavia teve que ficar com o seu irmão. Com isso, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia e Madi moram juntos.**

 **Eu gostaria de lembrar também que sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, eu vou tentar escrever todos os drabbles nas duas línguas. Portanto se tiver qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem.**

 **Então se alguém gostar desse primeiro drabble (que foi gentilmente sugerido por BellarkeFan03 na minha outra história), por favor comente e se quiser, sugira outro drabble. Vou tentar escrever todos que vocês sugerirem desde que seja nesse universo alternativo e que envolva os quatro personagens principais que citei. Desde já obrigada pela a atenção! :D**

* * *

Havia tempo que Bellamy e Clarke estavam planejando acampar com a família, mas era difícil conciliar isso com os seus trabalhos e com a escola das meninas. Bellamy era professor de história em uma faculdade e Clarke era médica. Mas nesse feriado especifíco, Bellamy e Clarke conseguiram ajustar seus horários e levar as meninas para esse passeio. No momento, Bellamy estava descarregando o carro, enquanto Octavia, Clarke e Madi estavam terminando de montar as barracas.

\- Ei Bell, será que eu posso dar uma volta para conhecer o acampamento? - Octavia perguntou, assim que ela e Madi terminaram de montar a sua barraca.

\- Pode, mas leve Madi com você. - Bellamy respondeu, olhando para a sua irmã mais nova. Eles nunca tinham vindo nesse acampamento, então ele não queria deixar Octavia andar por aí sozinha.

\- Eu não sei porque você é sempre tão preocupado. - Octavia reclamou e Bellamy apenas ríu.

\- Você é minha irmã mais nova, eu sempre vou me preocupar. - Bellamy rebateu, ainda rindo, o que fez Octavia bufar.

\- Que seja... - Octavia revirou os olhos e olhou pra Madi - Vem, pirralha. - Octavia falou, apontando para Madi.

\- Ei O, não me chame assim. - Madi reclamou, mas Octavia apenas ríu e continuou a andar, o que fez Madi bufar, mas ainda assim seguir ela.

\- Essas meninas... - Clarke falou, ao ver que as meninas se afastaram - Vivem se implicando, mas sabemos que tem muito amor alí. - Ela completou, o que fez Bellamy sorrir.

\- É verdade. - Bellamy concordou, fechando o carro ao terminar de descarregar ele - Eu acho que foi uma boa ideia Octavia vir morar conosco, afinal. - Ele comentou, indo na direção de Clarke. Fazia quase dois anos desde que Octavia começou a morar com Bellamy, Clarke e Madi. Isso aconteceu, pois Aurora foi promovida no seu emprego e com isso ela não estava passando mais tanto tempo em casa, o que fez ela deixar Octavia sozinha em casa durante várias noites.

\- De fato foi. - Clarke sorriu, olhando para Bellamy - Além disso, Octavia só tem 16 anos, não é bom ela ficar sozinha. - A loira completou e Bellamy a olhou.

\- Com certeza não é bom mesmo. - Bellamy concordou, dando enfase no ''mesmo'', o que fez Clarke rir. A última vez que Aurora deixou Octavia sozinha antes dela ir morar com o seu irmão mais velho, a adolescente simplesmente deu uma festa e a festa saiu tanto fora de controle que resultou em vários movéis da casa quebrados. Até Madi que só tinha 11 anos na época, tinha se metido na festa. Depois disso, Aurora e Bellamy concluíram que Octavia não poderia ficar sozinha. Então Bellamy e Clarke sugeriram que Octavia passasse a morar com eles e com Madi. Aurora, é claro, aceitou. - Você fica tão linda quando rí. - O homem comentou e Clarke imediatamente ficou vermelha, o que fez Bellamy puxar ela pela mão, antes de dar beijo nela. Bellamy e Clarke apesar de estarem juntos a mais de 14 anos, nunca perderam esses pequenos momentos. As vezes, eles pareciam tão apaixonados como qualquer outro casal de adolescentes.

\- Bellamy, as meninas podem voltar a qualquer momento... - Clarke avisou, entre o beijo.

\- Elas não vão voltar. - Bellamy sorriu, a olhando - Octavia provavelmente foi procurar sinal para o celular e Madi está com ela. - Ele continuou, mordendo o seu próprio lábio - Acredite em mim, elas vão demorar. - Bellamy completou, voltando a puxar Clarke pela a cintura e a beijar. Clarke se permitiu desfrutar do beijo, mas ao ver que Bellamy estava andando durante o beijo, meio que tentando puxar ela para a barraca, ela parou.

\- Bellamy... - Clarke interrompeu o beijo, um pouco ofegante - É melhor não arriscar. - Ela continuou, dando um selinho rápido em Bellamy, antes de sair de perto dele. Clarke sabia que se continuasse perto dele, as coisas provalmente iam esquentar novamente e ela não podia arriscar isso com as meninas alí. Já Bellamy apenas bufou e a observou se afastar. Ele sabia que deveria se controlar com a sua irmã mais nova e a sua filha perto dalí, mas simplesmente era difícil resistir. Era Clarke. Ela sempre ia deixar ele louco.

Enquanto isso, Octavia realmente estava tentando procurar um sinal no celular para falar com Atom, um dos garotos que ela ficava. Porém isso não significava que Madi tinha paciência pra isso.

\- Que droga, O. - Madi resmungou, a olhando - Você não vai achar sinal nesse maldito fim de mundo. - Ela continuou e Octavia se virou para olhar ela.

\- Meu irmão e a sua mãe sabem que você fala essas coisas? - Octavia provocou, o que fez Madi revirar os olhos.

\- Cala a boca. - Madi falou e Octavia riu - É sério, você realmente precisa falar com esse idiota do Atom? - A garota perguntou, o que fez Octavia a olhar.

\- Precisar, eu não preciso. - Octavia respondeu, pensando por um momento - Mas é que depois ele vai ficar reclamando que eu não respondi as mensagens dele e... - A adolescente ia completar que não queria ouvir as reclamações de Atom, mas Madi a interrompeu.

\- Ele que se exploda. - Sua sobrinha simplesmente falou, o que fez Octavia a olhar, antes de soltar uma risada.

\- Quer saber... - Octavia falou, ainda rindo - Você está certa! - Ela continuou, apontando para Madi.

\- É claro que estou. - Madi a olhou, dando um sorriso arrogante - As vezes até parece que eu que sou a mais velha. - Ela completou, convencida.

\- Cala a boca, pirralha. - Octavia falou, revirando os olhos e se virando para voltar para a área central do acampamento.

\- Eu já disse pra você não me chamar de pirralha! - A garota mais nova protestou, mas Octavia apenas ignorou e continuou a andar, com Madi pisando duro atrás dela.

Quando Madi e Octavia voltaram ao acampamento já estava quase escurecendo. Com isso, Octavia se voluntariou para acender a fogueira, enquanto Clarke estava organizando os alimentos para que eles pudessem assar mais tarde. Já Madi apenas se aproximou do seu pai que estava lendo um livro.

\- Ei, pai. - Madi falou, olhando para Bellamy.

\- O que foi, querida? - Bellamy fechou o livro que estava lendo e se virou para olhar para a sua filha.

\- Eu só queria saber se mais tarde, você pode contar alguma história da Roma Antiga para a gente. - Madi perguntou e Bellamy sorriu. Assim como Octavia, Madi também amava histórias da Roma Antiga.

\- É claro que posso, filha. - Bellamy a olhou e Madi o abraçou.

\- Obrigada, pai. - Madi agradeceu e Bellamy beijou a testa da garota, antes dela sair correndo e ir na direção de Octavia.

Mais tarde, todos já haviam comido um grande pedaço do peixe que Clarke havia preparado e agora a família estava em volta da fogueira, com cada um assando o seu marshmallow.

\- Isso é tão bom. - Madi falou, enquanto saboreava o seu marshmallow.

\- Realmente. - Octavia concordou, saboreando o seu também.

\- Eu amo esses momentos. - Clarke comentou baixinho, encostada no ombro de Bellamy, enquanto Madi e Octavia estavam sentadas no tronco do outro lado.

\- Eu também, amor. - Bellamy sorriu, dando um selinho demorado em Clarke.

\- Pai! - Madi chamou e Bellamy interrompeu o seu selinho em Clarke, se virando para olhar para a sua filha - Você me deve uma história da Roma Antiga. - A garota cobrou com a boca cheia de marshmallows.

\- Madi, não fale com a boca cheia. - Clarke repreendeu, o que fez Madi engolir os marshmallows, antes dela falar novamente.

\- Desculpa, mamãe. - Madi se desculpou e Clarke sorriu - E então, papai? - A garota se virou para Bellamy novamente com aquele sorriso pidão.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Bellamy riu, olhando para a sua garotinha - Vocês já ouviram a história de Nero, um antigo imperador romano? - Ele perguntou, olhando para Clarke, Madi e Octavia.

\- Essa eu ainda não ouv... - Madi ia falar para o seu pai que ainda não tinha ouvido essa história, mas Octavia a interrompeu.

\- É aquele que incendiou Roma? - Octavia perguntou, olhhando para o seu irmão mais velho.

\- Esse mesmo, O. - Bellamy sorriu, olhando para a sua irmã mais nova. Octavia se lembrava da maioria das histórias que seu irmão tinha contado a ela quando ela era criança. Ela realmente amava histórias da Roma Antiga.

\- Isso não é justo. - Madi cruzou os braços, ficando emburrada - Porque a O conhece essa história e eu não? - Ela perguntou, olhando para o seu pai.

\- Porque eu sou mais velha. - Octavia respondeu por Bellamy, piscando para Madi.

\- Mas só são três anos de diferença, não é tanto assim. - Madi rebateu, mostrando a lingua pra Octavia.

\- É claro que é, pirralha. - Octavia a olhou, dando um sorriso debochado, o que fez Madi se levantar e encarar Octavia com raiva. Clarke ao perceber o que ia acontecer, resolveu se manifestar:

\- Ta bom, já chega. - Ela mandou, olhando séria para as meninas - Madi volte a se sentar, por favor. - Clarke falou, olhando para a sua filha.

\- Mas mãe, a Octavia... - Madi ia se queixar de alguma coisa, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Madi. - Clarke cortou os olhos pra ela e Madi bufou, mas não ousou desobedecer a sua mãe. Ao ver que Madi tinha voltado a se sentar, Clarke deu uma cotovelada de lado em Bellamy, como se pedisse para ele repreender as meninas também. Normalmente Bellamy nunca dava bronca nas meninas, se dependesse dele, as meninas poderiam botar fogo na casa que estava tudo ok. Precisava realmente de muito para o homem se irritar. Já Clarke, era um pouco mais dura nesse quesito.

\- Octavia, pare de chamar a Madi de pirralha. - Bellamy mandou e Octavia ia prostestar, mas ao ver o olhar de Bellamy, ela se calou. - E Madi, isso é só uma história, você não precisa se estressar com tão pouco. - Ele continuou e Madi acentiu devagar, fazendo um pequeno beicinho, mas Bellamy apenas ignorou. - Agora vocês ainda querem ouvir a história ou não? - O homem perguntou, olhando para as meninas.

Mesmo um pouco chateadas por terem acabado de levar uma bronca, tanto Madi como Octavia acentiram com a cabeça, deixando claro que elas ainda queriam ouvir a história. Com isso, Bellamy sorriu e começou a contar a história do imperador Nero. Já Clarke apenas sorriu de orgulho ao ver como Bellamy lidou com a situação.

Porém, antes de Bellamy terminar a história, Clarke percebeu que tanto Madi como Octavia já estavam dormindo. A cena era engraçada, afinal. Madi estava com a cabeça no colo de Octavia, enquanto Octavia estava dormindo sentada com a cabeça encostada no seu próprio ombro. As garotas viviam brigando e se implicando o dia inteiro, mas Clarke e Bellamy sabiam que elas eram muito unidas. Na verdade, elas pareciam mais irmãs do que tia e sobrinha.

\- Olhe pra isso, Bellamy. - Clarke comentou, olhando para Bellamy que ainda estava distraído contado a história. Ele nem tinha percebido que Madi e Octavia já tinham dormido.

\- O quê? - O homem perguntou, ainda distraído.

\- As meninas, amor. - Clarke falou, apontando para Madi e Octavia.

\- Meu Deus. - Bellamy olhou a cena, abrindo um sorriso - Isso é fofo! - Ele comentou ao observar a sua filha e a sua irmã mais nova dormindo.

\- É mesmo. - Clarke concordou, olhando para a cena também - Nem parece que a alguns minutos atrás, a gente teve que intervir na briga delas. - A loira completou, o que fez Bellamy rir.

\- Bom... - Bellamy falou, olhando para Clarke - Que tal eu colocar as meninas na barraca delas, enquanto você me espera na nossa? - Ele sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Por incrível que pareça, isso não pareça uma ideia ruim. - Clarke falou, mordendo o lábio de leve, antes de se levantar e ir rebolando em direção a barraca deles. Já Bellamy ao ver Clarke assim, se levantou rapidamente com um sorriso animado e foi na direção das meninas pra se preparar para colocar as meninas na barraca delas.

Primeiro ele pegou Madi no colo. A garota dormia igual a uma pedra, então foi bem fácil ele colocar sua filha na barraca sem ela acordar. Depois foi a vez de Octavia. Mesmo sua irmã tendo 16 anos, quando ela dormia desse jeito, ela voltava a parecer tão pequena. O homem então ajeitou ela no seu colo devagar e se assustou ao ouvir os resmungos dela. Mas ficou tranquilo ao se lembrar de que Octavia falava enquanto estava dormindo. Com isso, ele colocou ela na barraca junto com Madi e sorriu com a visão. Duas das três mulheres da sua vida estavam dormindo na sua frente e realmente pareciam anjos. Ele podia se considerar um homem sortudo, afinal. Então, pensando nisso, ele apenas se dirigiu a sua barraca e foi ao encontro da terceira mulher da sua vida.

\- Clarke! - Bellamy chamou, entrando na barraca. Ao entrar ele não viu a sua esposa imediatamente alí, então ele levantou as sombrancelhas em confusão, mas sorriu ao ver Clarke aparecendo somente com a cabeça, enquanto o lençol cobria o resto.

\- Aonde foi que paramos? - Clarke perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, deixando o lençol cair e mostrando que estava nua da cintura pra cima.

\- Eu amo acampar! - Bellamy simplesmente falou, antes de puxar Clarke para um beijo quente.

* * *

 **Desculpem ter parado na melhor parte, mas é que o intuito dessa história é focar nos Blakes principalmente como família, embora eu não descarte escrever alguma cena hot de Bellamy e Clarke mais pra frente ;)**

 **Preciso dizer também que eu normalmente escrevo outro tipo de história, então essa ideia dos drabbles no universo alternativo AU é realmente um desafio pra mim como escritora. Mas to feliz por escrever isso, afinal eu me divirto em escrever esses drabbles com situações mais leves, já que no show as coisas realmente estão pesadas principalmente entre Bellamy, Octavia e Clarke.**

 **É isso. Espero de verdade que tenham gostado. Beeijos e até a proxíma! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Jealous

**First of all, I would like to remind you that I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will try to write the drabbles in both languages. So any grammatical error, just excuse me!**

 **Suggested** **by BellarkeFan03: How about a story where Clarke got jealous of Echo because of Bellamy? Maybe Octavia or Madi might have a problem from the school and Bellarke would be called, so Echo was trying to draw the attention of Bellamy and Clarke would be annoyed by this. I think it would be fun :D**

* * *

Octavia was sitting in the hallway across from the boardroom, her face riled up. That pathetic teacher always insisted in implicating her, but Octavia knew why she did it. Of course, Octavia always had problems with math, even when she lived with her mother Aurora. But since her math teacher met her older brother and learned that Octavia was living with him, Octavia went into trouble much more often. She knew it was no coincidence. And she realized the way Professor Echo Azgeda was looking at her brother. It was pathetic. Then thinking about it, she snorted when she saw Madi coming toward her.

"Hey O, what are you doing here?" - Madi raised her eyebrows, which made Octavia raise her head to look at her.

"I'm here because of that pathetic teacher again.'' - Octavia answered, snorted.

"Really, you got into trouble again with Miss Azgeda?" - Madi asked in surprise. It was the third time in a month that Octavia was going for the board because of her math teacher.

"What can I do if that woman insists on fucking me so she can see my brother?" - Octavia countered, but she put her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Madi was his niece. Bellamy's daughter. She certainly would not like the math teacher to be giving up on her father either.

''What?'' - Madi's eyes widened, her expression irritated.

''Nothing, Madi.'' - Octavia said, trying to retract - "Just forget about it.'' - She looked at her seriously. She did not want Madi to get in trouble either.

''No!'' - Madi stared at her, treading hard - "Now I want to know.'' - The girl snorted, which made Octavia sigh.

''Okay, I'll tell you.'' - Octavia put her hands up in surrender, looking at Madi - "But, please, don't get in trouble over this woman either.'' - She says, but Madi just shrugged - "It's just..." - Octavia looked at her, pausing before continuing - "I noticed the way she looks at Bell when he comes here.'' - She confessed, and Madi looked at her.

''How does she look?'' - Madi insisted, and Octavia snorted.

''Do you know.'' - Octavia raised her eyebrows and Madi immediately closed her face before cursing.

''What a bitch!'' - Madi complained, looking at Octavia.

''I totally agree.'' - Octavia said with a shrug.

"I already know..." - Madi finally spoke after a minute of silence - "That's it, I know what I'm going to do.'' - She completed and was getting ready to leave, but Octavia caught her by the arm.

"Madi, I don't know what a brilliant idea you had, but please, just don't get in trouble because of me.'' - Octavia asked, serious. It wasn't enough for her to be in trouble because of this stupid teacher. She knew that Bellamy was probably not going to let her go to Miller's party as punishment. She didn't want Madi to be punished either.

"Trust me, O." - Madi said simply, before smiling.

"I just don't want you to be punished for my sake.'' - Octavia looked at her, shrugging and letting go of Madi's arm.

''I will not.'' - Madi countered and turned to leave there again - ''I am very smart, different from my Aunt Octavia...'' - She provoked and Octavia got up to get the girl, but Madi ran so fast that neither gave Octavia time to reach .

''Brat.'' - Octavia grunted, sitting back, but she couldn't hide her smile of pride. After all, Madi looked a lot like her when she was 13.

Meanwhile, Bellamy had just received a call from Octavia's school. He didn't know what to do, it was already the third time in the month that he was called in school because of his younger sister. He didn't remember Octavia causing so much trouble while living with Aurora. She knew Aurora was much harder, but what could he do? He just could not be like that. Although this time, just forbidding her to leave on the weekend was not enough. Maybe he had to leave her without leaving for two weeks or maybe even a month. Thinking about it, Bellamy simply sighed and prepared to leave college to find out what Octavia Blake had come up with this time. Luckily, he was only correcting some work and would only have to give a class later.

Returning to school, Octavia was still in the hallway outside the boardroom, when she saw the math teacher coming into the hallway with Madi behind her. Octavia raised her eyebrows in surprise, as she watched Echo Azgeda scolding Madi. Then Echo walked into the boardroom to talk to the headmistress as Madi came toward her.

"What did you do, girl?" - Octavia asked, confused.

"I just set up a situation for my mother to come to school today, too." - Madi replied, smiling in an arrogant way - ''If you want you can thank me for it.'' - The girl continued, but Octavia only raised her eyebrows.

"Why did I thank you for that?" - Octavia said, not understanding - "Before it was one with problems, but now we are two us.'' - She sighed and Madi looked at her, looking offended.

"You didn't understand what I did, O?" - Madi snorted and Octavia shook her head - "The teacher's Echo lives by sending you to the board, because according to you she wants to see my father, right?'' - The girl asked, which made Octavia to look her slowly.

''Right.'' - Octavia nodded in agreement, still not understanding where Madi wanted to go.

"So if my mother realizes what you've noticed and do the scandal I'm imagining, maybe Professor Echo will stop sending you to the board." - Madi concluded, and Octavia thought for a moment before opening her mouth in surprise.

''Holy shit, Madi.'' - Octavia exclaimed, looking at Madi - "You're a genius!" - She said, holding Madi's face and giving her a kiss in her face.

''I know.'' - Madi laughed, not missing the opportunity to boast.

A few minutes later, Bellamy arrived at school. He hoped to find only Octavia sitting in the hallway across from the boardroom, but was really surprised to see that Madi was there too. Damn it. His daughter and younger sister had got into trouble the same day at school. What did he do to deserve this?

"You too, Madi?" - Bellamy looked at her daughter, putting a hand on her face.

"It seems Miss Azgeda doesn't like the Blakes much, dad.'' - Madi replied, showing both hands as if to say "What can I do?"

"From a Blake, I'm sure she likes." - Octavia snorted before looking at Bellamy.

"Octavia, what are you insinuating?" - Bellamy looked serious as she looked at her younger sister.

''Anything.'' - Octavia replied with a wry smile.

''Octavia.'' - Bellamy cut her eyes to her sister, waiting for her to respond, when she was interrupted by the voice of the school principal, Mrs. Indra Trikru.

''Mr Blake.'' - Indra greeted, looking at Bellamy - ''I am afraid that I, you and teacher's Azgeda need to talk about the behavior of the girls.'' - She continued, and Bellamy nodded - "I called your wife too, and I think she might be coming soon." - Indra warned, which made Madi and Octavia look at each other with complicity - ''Meanwhile, you and the girls can already wait in my board room.'' - The older woman concluded, making way for Bellamy, Madi, and Octavia to enter her board room. As soon as the Blakes entered the room and Indra left them alone, Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Octavia, still waiting for an explanation.

"Come on, Bell, didn't you see the way that woman looks at you?" - Octavia looked at him, sighing.

"Octavia, what are you talking about?" - Bellamy asked, not understanding. The man really hadn't realized that Professor Echo Azgeda look on him, because he always had eyes only for Clarke, so he really could not notice other women.

"Stop being silly, Bell.'' - Octavia snorted, getting impatient.

''Look at the respect, Octavia.'' - Bellamy cut her eyes to her younger sister, taking a deep breath to keep calm.

"Seriously, brother.'' - Octavia sighed, looking at him - "That woman is interested in you." - She continued, which made Bellamy snort.

"You're imagining things.'' - Bellamy simply spoke before she sighed.

''I don't think.'' - Madi got into the conversation and looked at her father.

''Madi.'' - Bellamy looked at his daughter, looking offended. Even Madi was imagining things now, Bellamy thought.

"Sorry, dad, but you really have to believe us.'' - Madi looked at him with a pout.

"You know..." - Bellamy took a deep breath before looking at the girls - "When we get home, we'll talk seriously.'' - He warned, looking at them - ''You can't speak absurd one of those of your teacher.'' - Bellamy continued, which made Madi snort and Octavia roll his eyes, but before he could reprimand the girls for it, Clarke entered the coordination room and began with the sermon:

"I can't believe that now besides Octavia, you're also having trouble with the math teacher, Madi.'' - Clarke snorted, looking at Madi.

"But Clarke, we're not to blame if that teacher is a bitch.'' - Octavia said, exiting the defense of Madi.

''Octavia!'' - Bellamy and Clarke scolded together, looking at the girl.

''Sorry, but it's the truth.'' - Octavia smiled wryly, shrugging.

"Octavia, one more word, and your punishment will extend to one..." - Bellamy was about to announce that her younger sister's punishment was to be extended for a month, but Madi interrupted him.

''She is right.'' - Madi stumbled, looking at her parents.

"Madi, you're already in trouble." - Clarke warned, looking at his daughter - ''Do you want to stay longer?'' - She asked, cutting her eyes off the girl.

"But mother, it's not our fault that this woman likes daddy!" - The girl spoke at once, which made Clarke's eyes widen.

''What did you say?'' - Clarke asked, slowly, looking at his daughter.

"That's the girls' imagination, love.'' - Bellamy looked at her, trying to ease the situation. Even because he really didn't believe Echo liked him.

''Madi.'' - Clarke looked earnestly at his daughter, ignoring Bellamy and still waiting for an explanation.

''It's just that she lives calling O for coordination, because she wants to see daddy.'' - Madi explained, which made Clarke turn to Octavia.

"Is that true, Octavia?" - Clarke asked, serious, but Octavia didn't answer - ''Octavia.'' - The blonde insisted, and Octavia let out a sigh before responding.

"I can't speak, Clarke, my brother said that if I say another word, my punishment will extend for a month.'' - The girl pouted, lowering her head.

''Your punishment is suspended.'' - Clarke said seriously.

''Clarke!'' - Bellamy complained, looking at his wife, which made Madi to hold the laugher. Her plan was working out, after all.

''Now you can talk.'' - Clarke continued, ignoring Bellamy, which made Octavia smile in the corner.

"I don't know, but since I've moved in with you and Bell has been taking care of my problems here at school, the teacher Echo almost always tries to send me to the board without me doing anything.'' - Octavia explained, looking at her - "That doesn't seem to be a coincidence, and besides, I've seen the way she looks at my brother.'' - She continued, which made Clarke take a deep breath.

"Clarke, you're not going to pay attention to the girls, are you?" - Bellamy asked, looking at his wife.

"I'm seriously thinking about it.'' - Clarke answered, seriously.

Bellamy simply stared at Clarke, shocked. He knew she was jealous, but not so much. Besides, he hadn't done anything. In fact, he still thought the girls were imagining things. Already Madi and Octavia just looked at each other, knowing that things were going exactly the way they wanted. At that, the door opened and the headmistress Indra Trikru entered the boardroom with teacher Echo Azgeda.

Then director Indra Trikru greeted Bellamy and Clarke, followed by her math teacher Echo Azgeda. As he reached out to greet Bellamy, Echo smiled in a different way to him and Clarke couldn't help but notice. That was definitely not things the girls' head. This math teacher really had ulterior motives for her husband. With that, when Echo went to greet Clarke, the blonde simply could not help giving her a wry smile, as well as shaking her hand more tightly than usual, as if to say "I figured out the way you looked at my husband.''

"First of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you're busy people, but I really felt like we needed to talk about the girls' behavior today.'' - Director Indra Trikru began, looking at Bellamy and Clarke who were seated next to Octavia and Madi, with Madi on Clarke's side and Bellamy on Octavia's side. - "Teacher Azgeda, tell them exactly what happened between you and Miss Octavia Blake.'' - She asked, looking at Echo.

"Miss Octavia Blake simply offended me in the middle of a lesson.'' - Echo counted, looking at Octavia.

''That's a lie.'' - Octavia countered, watching her. Bellamy immediately placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder, as if asking her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Miss Blake, but look at me and say something like ''Go to hell, you bitch'' don't you think it's a curse?'' - Echo raised his eyebrows, looking at Octavia.

"Did you say that, Octavia?" - Bellamy turned to her younger sister with a serious expression.

"I told, but it was not for her.'' - Octavia replied, looking at her brother.

"How come that cursing wasn't directed at me, Miss Blake?" - Echo asked, incredulous - "You said this just after I asked you to do a math exercise on the blackboard.'' - She continued, which made Bellamy look at her little sister again.

"That was just a coincidence.'' - Octavia simply replied with a wry smile.

''Octavia.'' - Bellamy called her sister's name, as if asking her to speak the truth.

"What if this was a coincidence?" - Clarke got in, looking at the director Indra Trikru - ''I mean, Octavia really is wrong in cursing, but that doesn't mean she cursed you, Miss Azgeda.'' - The blonde continued, turning to look at Echo.

"With all due respect, Miss Griffin, but I...'' - Echo was about to speak, but Clarke interrupted her.

''Griffin Blake, please.'' - Clarke smiled wryly, emphasizing the name "Blake''.

"With all due respect, Miss Griffin Blake, but I would have known if a curse had been directed at me.'' - Echo continued, and Clarke raised his eyebrows at her.

"Everyone can make mistakes, don't you agree, Mrs. Trikru?" - Clarke said, turning to look at the headmistress.

''Certainly.'' - Director Indra Trikru nodded, looking at Clarke.

"Octavia..." - Clarke turned to look at her husband's younger sister - "To whom did you direct that curse?" - She asked, looking at her.

''To Harper, Clarke.'' - Octavia replied humbly - "She's my friend, we were just joking." - The girl explained and Clarke nodded - "And I know it was wrong to curse during th Miss Azgeda's class, but I promise I will not do it any more." - Octavia turned to look at Director Indra Trikru.

"You can be sure I'll make sure of that myself." - Bellamy looked earnestly at Octavia before turning to look at Director Indra Trikru.

"It's very nice of you to apologize, Miss Octavia Blake." - Director Indra Trikru spoke, looking from Bellamy to Octavia. She didn't know why, but she really liked that girl.

"That's not right, Mrs. Trikru.'' - Echo insisted, looking at the director - "I'm sure that curse was directed at me." - The math teacher went on, which made Clarke go again.

''If I remember correctly it's the third time in the month that you have problems with Octavia.'' - Clarke said, going out in defense of the girl - ''So you don't have some kind of persecution, just because you had problems with her before?'' - The blonde continued, looking at Miss Azgeda.

"Of course not, Miss Griffin Blake.'' - Echo looked at her indignantly - "That's absurd." - The woman tried to defend herself and turned to look at the headmistress Indra Trikru, who seemed to consider Clarke's argument.

"Tell me, Mrs. Trikru, has Octavia ever had a problem with a teacher other than Miss Azgeda?" - Clarke insisted, turning to look at Indra.

"Even though I'm a frequent guest in my board room..." - Indra began, glaring at Octavia - "I have to admit, as far as the teachers are concerned, Miss Blake only had trouble with Miss Azgeda.'' - The woman finished, looking at Clarke who smiled in satisfaction.

"You're not considering..." - Echo was about to ask if Indra was going to let Octavia go unpunished, but the headmistress interrupted her.

"Miss Griffin Blake has a point, teacher Azgeda.'' - Indra argued sternly - "And maybe you really need to review your concepts about Miss Octavia Blake." - She warned, which made Echo huff with indignation. But she didn't dare start a discussion with her director in front of Madi and Octavia's parents.

"Then I will not be punished?" - Octavia asked hopefully.

"Not today, Miss Octavia Blake.'' - Indra answered, unable to hide her corner smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Trikru.'' - Octavia smiled happily - "I swear you will not see me in your living room for at least the next month." - The girl promised, which made Indra smile. Bellamy just rolled her eyes. He doubted his younger sister could keep that promise, considering she was hyperactive.

"Well..." - Indra continued, looking at Clarke and Bellamy - "Now let's talk about the situation that happened to Miss Madi Griffin Blake.'' - The woman continued, looking at Madi who was silent until then - "What exactly did she do, Miss Azgeda?" - Indra asked, turning to look at Echo.

"She simply wrote on the board ''My math teacher is an idiot'' while I was away.'' - Echo accused, looking at Madi.

"If you were absent, how do you know it was my daughter who wrote it?" - Clarke asked, exiting the defense of Madi.

"She was standing by the blackboard when I came back into the living room.'' - Echo spoke, trying to defend his point.

''Madi.'' - Bellamy turned to her daughter, asking her to tell him the truth.

"Dad, I was just went to throw a piece of paper in the trash that coincidentally is on the side of the blackboard.'' - The girl explained, which made Bellamy sigh.

''Look.'' - Clarke said, looking at the director Indra Trikru - ''How does this prove that it was my daughter who wrote that on the blackboard?'' - The blonde argued, defending her daughter.

"Miss Griffin Blake is right.'' - Director Indra Trikru spoke, looking at Professor Azgeda and waiting for an explanation.

"I'm pretty sure it was her, Mrs. Trikru.'' - The math teacher said, a little desperate. It is not possible that those pests went unpunished. Echo thought.

"Sorry, but almost certain, it's not certain.'' - Clarke countered, giving a wry smile to Miss Echo Azgeda.

"But..." - Echo would try to argue again, but Indra interrupted her.

"I believe you have nothing more to say, teacher Azgeda.'' - Indra said, glancing severely at the math teacher, which caused her to cross her arms in indignation - "So I think our meeting is over." - She continued, addressing Bellamy, Clarke, Madi, and Octavia.

With that, the director Indra Trikru apologized to Bellamy and Clarke for the incovenient, promising that she would see to it that Miss Azgeda did not make any more mistakes with the girls. At that, Madi and Octavia just smiled at each other, knowing that the younger girl's plan had worked. Then Mrs. Trikru released the girls to return to class, while Bellamy and Clarke left school together, preparing to return to their respective jobs. As soon as Clarke set foot out of school, she didn't miss an opportunity to complain:

"Did you see the way that woman looked at you?" - Clarke said, still not looking at Bellamy.

"How did she look at me?" - Bellamy sighed, frustrated. He still hadn't understood why Clarke, Octavia, and Madi had spoken of Echo.

"For God's sake, Bellamy!" - Clarke complained, still not looking at him - ''That teacher practically ate you with her eyes.'' - She continued, and Bellamy stopped Clarke, placing your hands on her shoulders.

"Clarke, I didn't really notice anything, but it doesn't matter.'' - Bellamy said, seriously - ''Because I only have eyes for you.'' - The man concluded, looking at his wife and placing a hand on her face.

"I know, Bellamy, I know.'' - Clarke sighed, lifting his head to look at him.

"Then please do not be so angry." - Bellamy says, smiling.

''I am not.'' - Clarke finally smiled, giving Bellamy a quick kiss, turning to walk again. After all, each had his own car and they would still have to return to their jobs.

''Hey.'' - Bellamy called, before Clarke pulled away from him.

''What?'' - Clarke asked, stopping walking for a moment and turning to look at him.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin Blake.'' - The man shouted, with a huge smile.

"I love you too, Bellamy Blake.'' - The blonde simply replied, before blushing and walking back toward her car. Bellamy just bit her lip as she watched her wife walk away.

* * *

 **My God, this drabble really got long, but it was I was writing and I needed to fit in all the scenes I had in mind. Anyway, I hope what I wrote was something like what you imagined and I hope also that it hasn't tired the view of you this drabble so long.**

 **I need to confess also that I had fun writing this drabble, so I would like to thank BellarkeFan03 who was the one who suggested this to me. It's good to write something fun in the chaos that the show finds, considering what happened in episode 5x09. As for the other drabble that was suggested, I've already started working on it too, so I guess by the middle of next week it should be ready.**

 **Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Kisses and see you soon! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de lembrar vocês que sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, eu vou tentar escrever os drabbles nas duas línguas. Portanto, qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem!**

 **Sugerido por BellarkeFan03: Que tal uma história em que Clarke ficou com ciúmes de Echo por causa de Bellamy? Talvez Octavia ou Madi pudessem ter um problema na escola e Bellarke seria chamado, então Echo estava tentando chamar a atenção de Bellamy e Clarke ficaria aborrecido com isso. Eu acho que seria divertido :D**

* * *

Octavia estava sentada no corredor em frente a sala da diretoria com o rosto emburrado. Aquela professora patética sempre insistia em pegar no pé dela, mas Octavia sabia porque ela fazia isso. É claro, Octavia sempre teve problemas com matemática, até quando ela morava com a sua mãe Aurora. Mas desde que sua professora de matemática conheceu o seu irmão mais velho e soube que Octavia estava morando com ele, Octavia passou a entrar em problemas muito mais vezes. Ela sabia que não era coincidência. E ela percebeu o jeito em que a professora Echo Azgeda olhava para o seu irmão. Era patético. Então pensando nisso, ela bufou, quando viu Madi vindo na direção dela.

\- Ei O, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Madi levantou as sombrancelhas, o que fez Octavia levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

\- Estou aqui por culpa daquele professora patética de novo. - Octavia respondeu, bufando.

\- É sério que você entrou em problemas de novo por causa da Senhorita Azgeda? - Madi perguntou, surpresa. Era a terceira vez no mês que Octavia ia para a diretoria por causa da professora de matemática.

\- O que eu posso fazer se aquele mulher insiste em me ferrar para que ela possa ver o meu irmão? - Octavia rebateu, mas colocou a mão na boca ao perceber o que tinha falado. Madi era sua sobrinha. A filha de Bellamy. Ela com certeza também não ia gostar que a professora de matemática estivesse dando em cima do seu pai.

\- O quê? - Madi arregalou os olhos, ficando com uma expressão irritada.

\- Nada, Madi. - Octavia falou, tentando se retratar - Apenas esqueça isso. - Ela a olhou, séria, afinal ela não queria que Madi se metesse em problemas também.

\- Não! - Madi a encarou, pisando firme - Agora eu quero saber. - A garota bufou, o que fez Octavia suspirar.

\- Ta bom, eu conto. - Octavia colocou as mãos no alto em rendição, olhando para Madi - Mas, por favor, não entre em problemas por causa dessa mulher também. - Ela pediu, mas Madi apenas deu de ombros - É só que... - Octavia a olhou, fazendo uma pausa, antes de continuar - Eu notei o jeito que ela olha para o Bell quando ele vem aqui. - Ela confessou e Madi a olhou.

\- De que jeito ela olha? - Madi insistiu e Octavia bufou.

\- Você sabe. - Octavia levantou as sombrancelhas e Madi imediatamente fechou a cara, antes de xingar.

\- Que cadela! - Madi reclamou, olhando para Octavia.

\- Concordo totalmente. - Octavia falou, dando de ombros.

\- Já sei... - Madi finalmente falou, depois de um minuto de silêncio - É isso, eu já sei o que vou fazer. - Ela completou e estava se preparando para sair dalí, mas Octavia a segurou pelo o braço.

\- Madi, eu não sei que ideia brilhante você teve, mas por favor, apenas não se meta em problemas por causa de mim. - Octavia pediu, séria. Já não bastava ela estar em problemas por causa dessa professora idiota. Ela sabia que provavalmente Bellamy não ia deixar ela ir na festa de Miller como castigo. Ela não queria que Madi fosse castigada também.

\- Confia em mim, O. - Madi simplesmente falou, antes de sorrir.

\- Eu só não quero que você seja castigada por minha causa. - Octavia a olhou, dando de ombros e soltando o braço de Madi.

\- Eu não vou. - Madi rebateu e se virou para sair de lá novamente - Eu sou muito esperta, diferente da minha Tia Octavia... - Ela provocou e Octavia se levantou para pegar a garota, mas Madi correu tão rápido que nem deu tempo de Octavia a alcançar.

\- Pirralha. - Octavia resmungou, voltando a se sentar, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de orgulho. Afinal, Madi se parecia muito com ela quando ela tinha 13 anos.

Enquanto isso, Bellamy tinha acabado de receber uma ligação da escola de Octavia. Ele não sabia o que fazer, já era terceira vez no mês que ele era chamado na escola por causa de sua irmã mais nova. Ele não se lembrava de Octavia causar tantos problemas enquanto morava com Aurora. Ela sabia que Aurora era muito mais dura, mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele simplesmente não conseguia ser assim. Embora dessa vez, apenas proibir ela de sair no final de semana não fosse o suficiente. Talvez ele tivesse que deixar ela sem sair por duas semanas ou talvez até um mês. Pensando nisso, Bellamy simplesmente suspirou e se preparou para sair da faculdade para descobrir o que Octavia Blake tinha aprontado dessa vez. Por sorte, ele estava apenas corrigindo uns trabalhos e só teria que dar uma aula mais tarde.

Voltando a escola, Octavia ainda estava no corredor em frente a sala da diretoria, quando viu a professora de matemática entrando no corredor com Madi atrás dela. Octavia levantou as sombrancelhas de surpresa, enquanto assistia Echo Azgeda dando uma bronca em Madi. Em seguida, Echo entrou na sala da diretoria para conversar com a diretora, enquanto Madi vinha na direção dela.

\- O que você fez, garota? - Octavia perguntou, confusa.

\- Apenas criei uma situação para que a minha mãe venha na escola hoje também. - Madi respondeu, sorrindo de um jeito arrogante - Se quiser pode me agradecer por isso. - A garota continuou, mas Octavia apenas levantou as sombrancelhas.

\- Porque eu te agradececia por isso? - Octavia falou, sem entender - Antes era uma ferrada, mas agora somos duas. - Ela suspirou e Madi a olhou, parecendo ofendida.

\- Você não entendeu o que eu fiz, O? - Madi bufou e Octavia negou com a cabeça - A professora Echo vive te mandando pra diretoria, porque segundo você ela quer ver meu pai, certo? - A garota perguntou, o que fez Octavia acentir devagar.

\- Certo. - Octavia balançou a cabeça em concordância, ainda não entendendo aonde Madi queria chegar.

\- Então se a minha mãe perceber o que você percebeu e faça o escandâlo que eu estou imaginando, talvez a professora Echo pare de te mandar para a diretoria. - Madi concluiu e Octavia pensou por um momento, antes de abrir a boca, surpresa.

\- Puta merda, Madi. - Octavia exclamou, olhando para Madi - Você é uma gênia! - Ela falou, segurando o rosto de Madi e dando um beijo no rosto dela.

\- Eu sei. - Madi riu, não perdendo a oportunidade de se gabar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bellamy chegou na escola. Ele esperava encontrar somente Octavia sentada no corredor em frente a sala da diretoria, mas ficou realmente surpreso ao ver que Madi estava lá também. Caramba. Sua filha e sua irmã mais nova tinham se metido em problemas no mesmo dia na escola. O que ele fez pra merecer isso?

\- Você também, Madi? - Bellamy olhou para a sua filha, colocando uma das mãos no rosto.

\- Parece que a Senhorita Azgeda não gosta muito dos Blakes, pai. - Madi respondeu, mostrando as duas mãos como se dissesse ''O que eu posso fazer?''.

\- De um Blake, eu tenho certeza que ela gosta. - Octavia bufou, antes de olhar de canto para Bellamy.

\- Octavia, o que você está insinuando? - Bellamy ficou sério, ao olhar para a sua irmã mais nova.

\- Nada. - Octavia respondeu, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Octavia. - Bellamy cortou os olhos para a sua irmã, esperando que ela o respondesse, quando foi interrompido pela voz da diretora da escola, a senhora Indra Trikru.

\- Senhor Blake. - Indra cumprimentou, olhando para Bellamy - Receio que eu, você e a professora Azgeda precisamos conversar sobre o comportamento das meninas. - Ela continuou e Bellamy acentiu - Eu liguei para a sua esposa também e acredito que ela deve estar chegando em breve. - Indra avisou, o que fez Madi e Octavia se olharem com cumplicidade - Enquanto isso, você e as meninas já podem esperar na minha sala. - A mulher mais velha concluiu, dando passagem para Bellamy, Madi e Octavia entrarem na sala dela. Assim que os Blakes entraram na sala e Indra os deixou a sós, Bellamy levantou as sombrancelhas para Octavia, ainda esperando por uma explicação.

\- Qual é, Bell, você não percebeu o jeito que aquela mulher te olha? - Octavia o olhou, suspirando.

\- Octavia, o que você está falando? - Bellamy perguntou, sem entender. O homem realmente não tinha percebido que a professora Echo Azgeda dava em cima dele, pois ele sempre só teve olhos pra Clarke, então ele realmente não conseguia reparar em outras mulheres.

\- Para de se fazer de sonso, Bell. - Octavia bufou, ficando impaciente.

\- Olha o respeito, Octavia. - Bellamy cortou os olhos para a sua irmã mais nova, respirarando fundo para manter a calma.

\- É sério, irmão. - Octavia suspirou, o olhando - Aquela mulher está muito afim de você. - Ela continuou, o que fez Bellamy bufar.

\- Você está imaginando coisas. - Bellamy simplesmente falou, antes de soltar um suspiro.

\- Eu não acho. - Madi se meteu na conversa e olhou para o seu pai.

\- Madi. - Bellamy olhou para a sua filha, parecendo ofendido. Agora até Madi estava imaginando coisas, pensou Bellamy.

\- Desculpa pai, mas você realmente precisa acreditar na gente. - Madi o olhou com um beicinho.

\- Quer saber... - Bellamy respirou fundo, antes de olhar para as meninas - Quando a gente chegar em casa, nós vamos conversar seriamente. - Ele avisou, olhando para elas - Vocês não podem falar um absurdo desses da professora de vocês. - Bellamy continuou, o que fez Madi bufar e Octavia revirar os olhos, mas antes que ele pudesse repreender as meninas por isso, Clarke entrou na sala da coordenação e já começou com o sermão:

\- Eu não posso acreditar que agora além da Octavia, você também está tendo problemas com a professora de matemática, Madi. - Clarke bufou, olhando para Madi.

\- Mas Clarke, a gente não tem culpa se aquela professora é uma cadela. - Octavia falou, saindo na defesa de Madi.

\- Octavia! - Bellamy e Clarke repreenderam juntos, olhando para a garota.

\- Desculpa, mas é a verdade. - Octavia sorriu ironicamente, dando de ombros.

\- Octavia, mais uma palavra e o seu castigo vai se extender por um... - Bellamy ia falar que o castigo da sua irmã mais nova ia se extender por um mês, mas Madi o interrompeu.

\- Ela está certa. - Madi se meteu, olhando para os seus pais.

\- Madi, você já está encrencada. - Clarke avisou, olhando para a sua filha - Você quer ficar mais? - Ela perguntou, cortando os olhos para a garota.

\- Mas mãe, não é nossa culpa que essa mulher gosta do papai! - A garota falou de uma vez, o que fez Clarke arregalar os olhos.

\- O que você disse? - Clarke perguntou, pausadamente, olhando para a sua filha.

\- Isso é imaginação das garotas, amor. - Bellamy a olhou, tentando aliviar a situação. Até porque ele realmente não acreditava que Echo gostasse dele.

\- Madi. - Clarke olhou séria para a sua filha, ignorando Bellamy e ainda esperando por uma explicação.

\- É só que ela vive chamando a O para a coordenação, porque ela quer ver o papai. - Madi explicou, o que fez Clarke se virar para Octavia.

\- Isso é verdade, Octavia? - Clarke perguntou, séria, mas Octavia não respondeu - Octavia. - A loira insistiu e Octavia soltou um suspiro, antes de responder.

\- Eu não posso falar, Clarke, meu irmão disse que se eu falar mais uma palavra o meu castigo vai se extender por um mês. - A garota fez um beicinho, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Seu castigo está suspenso. - Clarke falou, séria.

\- Clarke! - Bellamy reclamou, olhando para a sua esposa, o que fez Madi segurar o riso. O plano dela estava dando certo, afinal.

\- Agora pode falar. - Clarke continuou, ignorando Bellamy, o que fez Octavia sorrir de canto.

\- Eu não sei, mas desde que eu passei a morar com vocês e o que o Bell passou a cuidar dos meus problemas aqui na escola, a professora Echo quase sempre tenta me mandar para a diretoria mesmo sem eu ter feito nada. - Octavia explicou, a olhando - Isso não me parece coincidência e além disso eu vi o jeito que ela olha para o meu irmão. - Ela continuou, o que fez Clarke respirar fundo.

\- Clarke, você não vai dar atenção para as meninas, vai? - Bellamy perguntou, olhando para a sua esposa.

\- Estou pensando seriamente nisso. - Clarke respondeu, séria.

Bellamy simplesmente encarou Clarke, chocado. Ele sabia que ela era ciumenta, mas nem tanto. Além disso, ele não tinha feito nada. Na verdade, ele ainda pensava que as meninas estavam imaginando coisas. Já Madi e Octavia apenas se entreolharam, sabendo que as coisas estavam indo exatamente do jeito que elas queriam. Nisso, a porta se abriu e a diretora Indra Trikru entrou na sala da diretoria junto com a professora Echo Azgeda.

Então a diretora Indra Trikru cumprimentou Bellamy e Clarke, seguida pela a sua professora de matemática Echo Azgeda. Ao dar a mão para cumprimentar Bellamy, Echo sorriu de um jeito diferente pra ele e Clarke não pode deixar de notar. Isso defitivamente não era coisa da cabeça das meninas. Essa professora de matemática realmente tinha segundas intenções com o seu marido. Com isso, quando Echo foi cumprimentar Clarke, a loira simplesmente não conseguiu evitar dar a ela um sorriso irônico, além de apertar a mão dela com mais força que o normal, como se dissesse "Eu percebi o jeito que você olhou para o meu marido''.

\- Primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que eu sinto muito por incomodar vocês, eu sei que vocês são pessoas muito ocupadas, mas eu realmente senti que precisavamos conversar hoje sobre o comportamento das meninas. - A diretora Indra Trikru começou, olhando para Bellamy e Clarke que estavam sentados ao lado de Octavia e Madi, com Madi do lado de Clarke e Bellamy do lado de Octavia. - Professora Azgeda, conte a eles exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e a Senhorita Octavia Blake. - Ela pediu, olhando para Echo.

\- A Senhorita Octavia Blake simplesmente me ofendeu no meio de uma aula. - Echo contou, olhando para Octavia.

\- Isso é mentira. - Octavia rebateu, a olhando. Bellamy imediatamente colocou a mão no ombro de sua irmã mais nova, como se pedisse pra ela se acalmar.

\- Desculpa, Senhorita Blake, mas me olhar e dizer algo como ''Vai pro inferno, sua cadela'' não te parece um xingamento? - Echo levantou as sombrancelhas, olhando para Octavia.

\- Você disse isso, Octavia? - Bellamy se virou para a sua irmã mais nova com uma expressão séria.

\- Eu disse, mas não foi pra ela. - Octavia respondeu, olhando para o seu irmão.

\- Como que esse xingamento não foi direcionado a mim, Senhorita Blake? - Echo perguntou, incredúla - Você disse isso exatamente depois que eu te pedi para fazer um exercicio de matemática na lousa. - Ela continuou, o que fez Bellamy olhar pra sua irmã novamente.

\- Isso foi apenas uma coincidência. - Octavia simplesmente respondeu, dando um sorriso irônico.

\- Octavia. - Bellamy falou o nome da sua irmã em um tom sério, pedindo para ela falar a verdade.

\- E se isso realmente foi uma coincidência? - Clarke se meteu, olhando para a diretora Indra Trikru - Quero dizer, Octavia realmente está errada em xingar, mas isso não significa que ela tenha xingado você, Senhorita Azgeda. - A loira continuou, se virando para olhar para Echo.

\- Com todo respeito, Senhorita Griffin, mas eu... - Echo ia falar, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Griffin Blake, por favor. - Clarke sorriu ironicamente, dando enfase no nome ''Blake''.

\- Com todo respeito, Senhorita Griffin Blake, mas eu saberia se um xingamento tivesse sido direcionado a mim. - Echo continuou e Clarke levantou as sombrancelhas pra ela.

\- Todos podem cometer erros, você não concorda, Senhora Trikru? - Clarke falou, se virando para olhar para a diretora.

\- Certamente. - A diretora Indra Trikru concordou, olhando para Clarke.

\- Octavia... - Clarke se virou, para olhar para a irmã mais nova do seu marido - Para quem você direcionou aquele xingamento? - Ela perguntou, a olhando.

\- Para Harper, Clarke. - Octavia respondeu, humildemente - Ela é minha amiga, nós só estavamos brincando. - A garota explicou e Clarke acentiu - E eu sei que foi errado xingar na aula da Senhorita Azgeda, mas eu prometo que não vou fazer isso mais. - Octavia se virou para olhar para a diretora Indra Trikru.

\- Pode ter certeza que eu mesmo vou me assegurar disso. - Bellamy olhou seriamente para Octavia, antes de se virar para olhar para a diretora Indra Trikru.

\- É muito bonito da sua parte se desculpar, Senhorita Octavia Blake. - A diretora Indra Trikru falou, olhando de Bellamy para Octavia. Ela não sabia o porque, mas ela realmente gostava daquela garota.

\- Isso não está certo, Senhora Trikru. - Echo insistiu, olhando para a diretora - Eu tenho certeza que aquele xingamento foi direcionado a mim. - A professora de matemática continuou, o que fez Clarke se meter novamente.

\- Se eu me lembro bem é a terceira vez no mês que você tem problemas com a Octavia. - Clarke falou, saindo na defesa da garota - Então será que você não está com algum tipo de perseguição, só porque já teve problemas com ela antes? - A loira continuou, olhando para a Senhorita Azgeda.

\- É claro que não, Senhorita Griffin Blake. - Echo a olhou, indignada - Isso é um absurdo. - A mulher tentou se defender e se virou para olhar para a diretora Indra Trikru, que pareceu considerar o argumento de Clarke.

\- Me diz, Senhora Trikru, a Octavia já teve problema com algum professor sem ser a Senhorita Azgeda? - Clarke insistiu, se virando para olhar para Indra.

\- Mesmo sendo uma frequentadora assídua da minha sala... - Indra começou, lançando um olhar severo a Octavia - Eu tenho que admitir que em relação aos professores, a Senhorita Blake só teve problemas com a Senhorita Azgeda. - A mulher terminou, olhando para Clarke que sorriu satisfeita.

\- A Senhora não está considerando... - Echo ia perguntar se Indra ia deixar Octavia sair impune, mas a diretora a interrompeu.

\- A Senhorita Griffin Blake tem um ponto, professora Azgeda. - Indra argumentou, severamente - E talvez você realmente precise rever os seus conceitos em relação a Senhorita Octavia Blake. - Ela alertou, o que fez Echo bufar de indignação. Mas ela não ousou começar uma discussão com a sua diretora na frente dos pais de Madi e Octavia.

\- Então eu não vou ser punida? - Octavia perguntou, esperançosa.

\- Hoje não, Senhorita Blake. - Indra respondeu, sem conseguir esconder o seu sorriso de canto.

\- Obrigada, Senhora Trikru. - Octavia abriu um sorriso de felicidade - Eu juro que você não vai me ver na sua sala pelo menos no próximo mês. - A garota prometeu, o que fez Indra sorrir. Já Bellamy apenas revirou os olhos. Ele duvidava que a sua irmã mais nova pudesse cumprir com essa promessa, considerando que ela era pra lá de hiperativa.

\- Bom... - Indra continuou, olhando para Clarke e Bellamy - Agora vamos falar da situação que aconteceu com a Senhorita Madi Griffin Blake. - A mulher continuou, olhando de canto para Madi que estava em silêncio até agora. - O que exatamente, ela fez, Senhorita Azgeda? - Indra perguntou, se virando para olhar para Echo.

\- A Senhorita Madi Griffin Blake simplesmente escreveu na lousa ''A minha professora de matemática é uma idiota'', enquanto eu estava ausente. - Echo acusou, olhando para Madi.

\- Se você estava ausente, como sabe que foi a minha filha que escreveu isso? - Clarke perguntou, saindo na defesa de Madi.

\- Ela estava em pé ao lado da lousa, quando eu voltei pra sala. - Echo falou, tentando defender o seu ponto.

\- Madi. - Bellamy se virou para a sua filha, pedindo com o olhar para que ela dissesse a verdade.

\- Pai, eu só tinha ido jogar um papel no lixo que por coincidência é do lado da lousa. - A garota explicou, o que fez Bellamy suspirar.

\- Viu? - Clarke falou, olhando para a diretora Indra Trikru - Como isso prova que foi a minha filha que escreveu aquilo na lousa? - A loira argumentou, defendendo a sua filha.

\- A Senhorita Griffin Blake tem razão. - A diretora Indra Trikru falou, olhando para a professora Azgeda e esperando por uma explicação.

\- Eu tenho quase certeza que foi ela, Senhora Trikru. - A professora de matemática falou, um tanto desesperada. Não é possível que aquelas pestes iam sair impunes. Echo pensou.

\- Desculpe, mas quase certeza, não é certeza. - Clarke rebateu, dando um sorriso irônico para a Senhorita Echo Azgeda.

\- Mas... - Echo ia tentar argumentar novamente, mas Indra a interrompeu.

\- Eu acredito que não tenha mais nada para se dizer, professora Azgeda. - Indra falou, olhando severamente para a professora de matemática o que fez ela cruzar os braços de indignação - Por isso, receio que a nossa reunião acabou. - Ela continuou, se dirigindo a Bellamy, Clarke, Madi e Octavia.

Com isso, a diretora Indra Trikru se desculpou com Bellamy e Clarke pelo o incoviniente, prometendo que iria cuidar para que a Senhorita Azgeda não cometesse mais enganos com as meninas. Ao ouvir isso, Madi e Octavia apenas sorriram uma pra outra, sabendo que o plano da garota mais nova tinha dado certo. Então, a Senhora Trikru liberou as meninas para que elas voltassem pra aula, enquanto Bellamy e Clarke sairam da escola juntos, se preparando para voltar a seus respectivos trabalhos. Assim que Clarke colocou os pés para fora da escola, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de reclamar:

\- Você viu o jeito que aquela mulher te olhou? - Clarke falou, ainda sem olhar para Bellamy.

\- De que jeito ela me olhou? - Bellamy suspirou, frustado. Ele ainda não tinha entendido o porque Clarke, Octavia e Madi tinham falado isso de Echo.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Bellamy! - Clarke reclamou, ainda sem olhá-lo - Aquela professora praticamente te comeu com os olhos. - Ela continuou e Bellamy parou Clarke, colocando a mão nos ombros dela.

\- Clarke, eu realmente não percebi nada, mas isso não importa. - Bellamy falou, sério - Porque eu só tenho olhos pra você. - O homem concluíu, olhando para a sua esposa e colocando a mão no rosto dela.

\- Eu sei, Bellamy, eu sei. - Clarke suspirou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Então por favor, não fique tão brava. - Bellamy pediu, sorrindo.

\- Eu não estou. - Clarke finalmente sorriu, dando um selinho rápido em Bellamy e se virando para voltar a andar. Afinal, cada um tinha o seu respectivo carro e eles ainda teriam que voltar ao seus trabalhos.

\- Ei. - Bellamy chamou, antes que Clarke se afastasse muito dele.

\- O quê? - Clarke perguntou, parando de andar por um momento e se virando para olhá-lo.

\- Eu te amo, Clarke Griffin Blake. - O homem gritou, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu também te amo, Bellamy Blake. - A loira simplesmente respondeu, antes de corar e voltar a andar em direção a seu carro. Já Bellamy apenas mordeu os lábio, enquanto olhava a sua esposa se afastar.

* * *

 **Meu Deus, esse drabble realmente ficou grande, mas é que eu fui escrevendo e meio que precisava encaixar todas as cenas que ficaram em minha mente. De qualquer forma, espero que o que eu escrevi tenha sido algo parecido com o quê você imaginou e espero também que não tenha cansado a vista de vocês esse drabble tão longo.**

 **Eu preciso confessar também que me diverti muito escrevendo esse drabble, então gostaria de agradecer a BellarkeFan03 que foi quem me sugeriu isso. É bom escrever algo divertido em meio a esse caos que o show se encontra, considerando o que aconteceu no episódio 5x09. Quanto ao outro drabble que foi sugerido, eu já comecei a trabalhar nele também, então acredito que até o meio da semana que vem, ele deve estar pronto.**

 **Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Beeeijos e até breve! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. The fight between the girls

**First of all, I would like to remind you that I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will try to write the drabbles in both languages. So any grammatical error, just excuse me.**

 **Suggested by Guest: I would like a chapter in which Madi and Octavia fighting, and Clarke separate them. After Bellamy came home from work and was surprised by the silence of the house. I was going to laugh a lot of it!**

* * *

Clarke was in his room, relaxing and watching Greys Anatomy on Netflix. After a long time, the blonde finally got a well-deserved rest in her house. She wanted Bellamy to be here with her, but unfortunately her husband had just left to work. Normally, Bellamy didn't usually work on Saturdays, but that particular Saturday the college wanted to hold a meeting with all the teachers in the field. Already Madi and Octavia had gone to golf early with some friends from school. They would probably be back soon. Then, thinking of the peace she still had, Clarke only went back to focusing on his favorite show, when he heard screams coming from downstairs. She recognized those screams. It was Madi and Octavia. Fighting Again.

It was incredible. At the same time that the girls protected themselves and defended themselves, they also fought in the same proportion. And many of those times, they fought for nothing. But Bellamy said that this was normal, after all adolescents are already difficult in their own right and we really could not say that Madi and Octavia were the most difficult teenagers to deal with. So Clarke only sighed and paused his episode of Greys Anatomy, before putting on his slippers and descending the stairs quietly. But when she arrived in her living room she was surprised to see Madi on Octavia on the couch, trying to slap her while Octavia held her. They were difficult to reach at this point. Then, without thinking, Clarke ran to Madi and took her off Octavia.

''What does that mean?'' - Clarke asked quietly as he placed Madi on the floor and stared at the girls with a stern look.

''Madi was irritated by nothing.'' - Octavia simply replied.

"It wasn't for nothing.'' - The girl spoke, staring at Octavia angrily - "You said I could not go to Ilian's party because I'm a brat and I'm tired of you calling me..." - Madi was going to say that she was tired of Octavia calling her but Clarke interrupted her.

"I don't know what party this is, but none of you will.'' - Clarke said, which made the girls look incredulous.

"But Clarke..." - Octavia was the first to protest.

"Nothing too much, Octavia.'' - Clarke said, looking serious at the girl - ''I'm tired of you and Madi fight all the time for nonsense.'' - She continued, and Octavia immediately turned to Madi with an annoyed look.

"That's your fault, brat.'' - Octavia accused, which made Madi look.

"I told you not to call me a brat!" - Madi blushed at these words as she looked at Octavia.

''Brat.'' - Octavia repeated the taunting, giving Madi a mocking smile. And before she could defend herself, Madi threw herself at her again, causing them to roll back on the couch again.

''Stop it now.'' - Clarke bit the words, going to the sofa and grabbing Madi by one arm, pulling her off Octavia again. - "And Octavia, your brother and I have already asked you a thousand times not to call Madi a brat." - She warned, looking serious at Octavia, still holding Madi by the arm.

"It's just a joke, Clarke.'' - Octavia tried to defend herself with a shrug.

''Doesn't matter.'' - Clarke said, serious - ''If Madi feels offended, then it isn't a joke.'' - The blonde taught, which made Octavia cross her arms in irritation. - "And Madi, you can't attack Octavia like that.'' - Clarke continued, turning to look at his daughter.

"But, mom..." - Madi puckered, trying to argue, but Clarke interrupted her.

"Nothing, Madi.'' - Clarke cut his eyes to the girl before releasing her arm. - ''Now...'' - The blonde took a deep breath to keep calm - ''Tell me, who is this Ilian?'' - She asked, looking serious at the girls.

"Ilian is a boy from the football team's school and..." - Octavia was going to say, Ilian was very fond of her, but Madi interrupted her.

"And Octavia thinks he's attached to her." - Madi interrupted, looking at Clarke. - ''Until it seems.'' - The girl laughed and Octavia looked at her.

"Shut up, br..." - Octavia was going to call Madi a brat, but before she could complete the sentence, Madi cut her off.

''Come shut.'' - The little girl teased, which made Octavia snort and go on top of her with everything. But before Octavia could reach Madi, Clarke shouted:

''That's enough!'' - The blonde said, grabbing Octavia's ear with one hand and Madi's ear with the other. Then she pulled the two girls by the ear to the dining table, releasing Madi on the right and Octavia on the left while Clarke sat in the middle chair. So the girls would not be able to attack again, after all the table and Clarke was in the middle of them to prevent it. - ''Sit down.'' - She commanded, earnestly, looking at Madi and Octavia who obeyed her immediately. Clarke hardly lost his temper with the girls, so when they did, they knew they had definitely gone over the edge. - "Now I demand that you explain to me what has happened to you.'' - Clarke said slowly, waiting for an explanation from the girls.

"It was Octavia's fault, mom.'' - Madi accused, still rubbing the ear that Clarke had pulled.

"You're the one who got on top of me and it's still my fault?" - Octavia countered, glaring at Madi.

"I don't care who's to blame." - Clarke snorted, interrupting the girls' discussion and taking a deep breath - ''What matters is that I will not allow you to arrive at the point that you arrived today.'' - She warned, serious.

"But mom, she teased me.'' - Madi said, looking at Clarke.

"And you attacked me out of nowhere, br..." - Octavia was going to call Madi a brat, but when she saw Clarke's gaze, she was silent.

"You saw, mom, she was going to call me a brat again.'' - Madi looked at Clarke, pouting.

"It wasn't going to anything.'' - Octavia countered, glancing at Madi.

''Yes, you would!'' - Madi stared at Octavia angrily, which made Octavia devious smile at her again. And Madi really hated that. She hated that Octavia mocked her off when they were fighting. So, thinking about it, Madi just kicked Octavia's cinnamon under the table.

''Damn it, Madi!'' - Octavia cursed, and before Clarke could reprimand her for the language, she explained: - "Clarke, she kicked me under the table." - The girl accused, which made Clarke bite his lip and turn to look at Madi.

"You did it, Madi?" - The blonde asked, looking serious at her daughter.

''I did.'' - Madi confirmed, bowing her head at Clarke's stern stare. - "But mom, the Octavia..." - She tried to explain herself, but Clarke cut her off.

"Look, I don't want to know.'' - Clarke snorted, looking at Madi - ''You will not attack Octavia again, I am clear, Madi?'' - She continued, waiting for a verbal response from the younger girl.

''Yes, mommy.'' - Madi nodded quickly, seeing her mother's stern stare.

"Okay..." - Clarke looked first at Madi and then at Octavia, taking a deep breath to keep calm, before continuing. - "Now I want you two to hold hands and stay that way until I decide that you can let go.'' - She ordered, which made Madi look and Octavia roll her eyes.

"But Clarke, I'm not five anymore, you can't treat me like one..." - Octavia was going to say that Clarke couldn't treat her like a child, but the blonde interrupted her.

''I can and I will.'' - Clarke said, cutting the eyes to the girl - ''If you act like a kid, then I'll treat you like one.'' - She concluded sternly, which made Octavia look angry, but still the girl dared not question her. - "Now they hold hands.'' - Clarke said, looking at Madi and Octavia. The girls didn't really want to do this, but she saw from Clarke's gaze that she was not kidding, so even reluctantly, Octavia stretched both hands to Madi and the younger girl simply held them slowly, still pouting.

''And now?'' - Octavia looked at Clarke petulantly, but she did not dare let go of Madi's hands.

"I told you, you're going to stay like this until I decide it's time for you to let go." - Clarke raised his eyebrows at Octavia who snorted irritably.

"What if we let go of our hands?" - Madi asked, trying to make a smart move.

"So maybe I have to solve this problem it out some other way, but then I'm sure you will not like it." - The blonde threatened, which made Madi and Octavia snort, frustrated.

That being said, the blonde just got up from the chair and left the girls alone as she walked over to her sofa that overlooked the dining table and turned the living room TV down. In fact, she wanted the girls to apologize to each other, but she did not want to tell the girls to do it, she wanted Madi and Octavia to figure it out for themselves. So she left the girls hand in hand, so they would think about what they did and sooner or later they would apologize to each other. Then, about twenty minutes later, Clarke heard Madi's voice:

"Hey O, I'm so sorry that I attacked you.'' - The younger girl began, still holding Octavia's hands.

"I don't think I should call you a brat so often, Madi.'' - Octavia finally spoke after a few seconds of silence.

''You think?'' - Madi raised her eyebrows, looking at Octavia.

"Yeah, I definitely have to stop it.'' - Octavia nodded, looking at Madi. - "I'm sorry, sometimes it's the force of habit.'' - She explained before she smiled.

Clarke smiled at the girls' apologies, but she still continued to pretend she was watching the TV. She just wanted to know how far Madi and Octavia went with their excuses.

"Do you think we'll have to hold hands long?" - Madi asked, looking at Octavia, which made Clarke held up the laughter.

''I don't know.'' - Octavia replied with a shrug. - "What I know is that we irritate your mom a lot today, so we'd better not do it again." - She sighed, looking at Madi - "For a moment, she looked like my mom when I was in trouble.'' - Octavia continued, and Madi laughed.

''You are exaggerating.'' - Madi said, still laughing - ''Grandma Aurora is very cool.'' - The younger girl defended and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"With you, your favorite granddaughter, she's really cool." - Octavia snorted, speaking with irony, which made Madi smile as if to say ''What fault do I have?'' - ''You know, if you want, you can go to the Ilian party...'' - The older girl changed the subject after a minute or so of silence.

"But you said I couldn't go." - Madi looked at her, her face confused.

"I told you so, just because I wanted to keep Ilian alone with me.'' - Octavia confessed, looking at Madi - ''And I was just teasing you, because if your mom and my brother leave, you can go anywhere you want.'' - She continued, and Madi smirked.

"Well, now that's no good, because none of us are going to.'' - Madi nodded and Octavia agreed, before letting out a laugh that was accompanied by Madi's laughter.

Seeing the girls finally understood each other, Clarke smiled and got up from the couch, going over to the dinner table where Madi and Octavia were. Arriving there, the blonde changed her expression and forced her face to become serious, after all she still had to try to look tough on the girls.

"You can let go of your hands now.'' - Clarke warned, looking at Octavia and Madi - ''And I really hope this doesn't happen again.'' - She concluded, still with a serious face.

"It will not happen, Clarke.'' - Octavia said, still holding Madi's hands.

"Not really, mommy.'' - Madi agreed, looking sideways at Octavia.

''I'm glad to hear this.'' - Clarke stated, still looking seriously at the girls - "But as a punishment for what you did, you're going to stay with me in the room until Bellamy comes in and I tell him what happened." - The blonde continued, which made Madi and Octavia finally loosen their hands and look at her.

"But, mom, we have already understood..." - Madi tried to explain herself, but Octavia cut her off.

"And Jasper, Harper, and Monty were counting on me to go to Monty's house this afternoon.'' - Octavia whined, disappointed that Clarke had ruined her plans.

"I'm sorry, Octavia.'' - Clarke sighed, looking at the girl - "But you and Madi need to learn not to fight like that anymore.'' - She concluded, serious. - ''Let's go now.'' - The blonde said, gesturing for the girls to get up. Then Clarke climbed the stairs and headed for her bedroom, followed by the girls with their heads down. As they entered the room and saw that Clarke was with the chapter of Greys Anatomy paused, Madi complained:

"Mom, this show again doesn't.'' - The younger girl complained, looking at her mother - "You've watched it a thousand times.'' - She continued, and Clarke looked at her.

"Four times, actually.'' - Clarke laughed, looking at Madi.

"Clarke, can I at least send a message to Harper that I can not go to Monty's?" - Octavia asked, frustrated.

"Yes, Octavia.'' - Clarke replied, looking at the girl - ''But then, save that cell phone and don't take it until Bellamy arrives.'' - She warned and Octavia nodded, sighing.

Then, after Octavia warned Harper that she could not go to Monty's house, she lay on one side of Clarke's bed, while Madi was on the other side with Clarke in the middle. With that, Clarke put the episode of Greys Anatomy to continue.

"I think holding hands is better than watching this series, O." - Madi commented, which made Octavia laugh.

"I can't help but agree.'' - Octavia said, yawning.

''Silence, girls!'' - Clarke ordered, paying attention to the episode.

So, after about an hour, Clarke began to feel Octavia's neck pressing against his shoulder. The 16-year-old girl was simply asleep. Then she glanced sideways, hoping that at least Madi would be awake, but to her surprise, the 13-year-old was also sleeping with one hand over the other. So, without restraining himself, Clarke smiled. This way the two girls really looked like angels. But sleeping, of course. Clarke, thought.

With that, she settled Octavia and Madi more comfortably on the bed and returned to watch her favorite series. Then about three hours later, when it was almost dark, Bellamy came home and went into their room, raising their eyebrows when they saw Octavia and Madi sleeping on each side of the bed.

''What happened?'' - Bellamy asked, surprised.

"The girls fought, so I forced them to watch Greys Anatomy with me.'' - Clarke replied with a smile.

''Good strategy.'' - Bellamy said with a laugh that was accompanied by Clarke's laughter - "But the way it did not work, they fell asleep.'' - He teased and Clarke looked at him.

"At least they did not fight anymore.'' - Clarke said, giving a smile to her husband.

"Well, that makes sense.'' - Bellamy agreed, laughing again and going to sit next to Clarke, but taking care not to touch Octavia who was sleeping on the opposite side in the same space of the bed. - "Sometimes I can't believe they're so terrible when they sleep like that." - The man watched, looking at Octavia and then at Madi behind Clarke. Both were still asleep.

''I literally wonder the same thing!'' - Clarke laughs, before gently kissing her husband and leaning his head on his pectoral, finally relaxing after a long day.

* * *

 **Well, this drabble was literally harder than I thought to write, but I liked it anyway. Let's say I was challenged so it was good to write it. As I said, the show is currently in a very heavy mood (especially the episode last Tuesday where Octavia mutilates and goes by blood on his face). So writing Octavia, Madi, Clarke and Bellamy in a lighter mood is totally incredible to me.**

 **Whoever you want, feel free to suggest some drabble, because I'm really willing to write. Seriously, just talk. Well, that's it. Kisses and see you soon! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de lembrar vocês que sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, eu vou tentar escrever os drabbles nas duas línguas. Portanto, qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem.**

 **Sugerido por Guest: Eu gostaria de um capítulo em que Madi e Octavia brigassem, e Clarke os separasse. Depois Bellamy chegou em casa do trabalho e ficou surpreso com o silêncio da casa. Eu ia rir muito disso!**

* * *

Clarke estava em seu quarto, relaxando e assistindo Greys Anatomy na Netflix. Depois de muito tempo, a loira finalmente conseguiu ter um merecido descanso na sua casa. Ela queria que Bellamy estivesse aqui com ela, mas infelizmente seu marido tinha acabado de sair para trabalhar. Normalmente, Bellamy não costumava trabalhar aos sábados, mas nesse sábado específico a faculdade queria fazer uma reunião com todos os professores do campo. Já Madi e Octavia tinham ido mais cedo ao golfe com alguns amigos da escola. Provavelmente elas estariam de volta em breve. Então, pensando na paz que ela ainda tinha, Clarke apenas voltou a se concentrar no seu seriado favorito, quando ouviu gritos vindo do andar de baixo. Ela reconhecia esses gritos. Era Madi e Octavia. Brigando. De novo.

Era incrível. Ao mesmo tempo que as meninas se protegiam e se defendiam, elas também brigavam na mesma proporção. E muitas dessas vezes, elas brigavam por nada. Mas Bellamy dizia que isso era normal, afinal adolescentes já são dificíes por sí só e realmente não podíamos dizer que Madi e Octavia eram as adolescentes mais facéis de si lidar. Por isso, Clarke apenas suspirou e pausou o seu episódio de Greys Anatomy, antes de calçar os seus chinelos e descer a escada calmamente. Porém ao chegar na sua sala, ela se surpreendeu ao ver Madi em cima de Octavia no sofá, tentando estapear ela, enquanto Octavia a segurava. Elas difílcimente chegavam nesse ponto. Então, sem pensar, Clarke correu até Madi e a tirou de cima de Octavia.

\- O que significa isso? - Clarke perguntou, pausadamente, enquanto colocava Madi no chão e encarava as meninas com um olhar severo.

\- Madi ficou irritada por nada. - Octavia simplesmente, respondeu.

\- Não foi por nada. - A garota falou, encarando Octavia com raiva - Você disse que eu não podia ir na festa do Ilian porque eu sou uma pirralha e eu estou cansada de você me chamar de... - Madi ia falar que estava cansada de Octavia a chamar de pirralha, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Eu não sei que festa é essa, mas nenhuma de vocês vai. - Clarke afirmou, o que fez as meninas a olharem incredúlas.

\- Mas Clarke... - Octavia foi a primeira a protestar.

\- Nada de mais, Octavia. - Clarke falou, olhando séria para a garota - Eu estou cansada de você e Madi brigarem toda hora por coisas sem sentido. - Ela continuou e Octavia imediatamente se virou para Madi com um olhar irritado.

\- Isso é culpa sua, pirralha. - Octavia acusou, o que fez Madi a olhar.

\- Eu já disse para você não me chamar de pirralha! - Madi ficou vermelha ao falar essas palavras, enquanto olhava para Octavia.

\- Pirralha. - Octavia repetiu a provocação, dando a Madi um sorriso debochado. E antes que ela pudesse se defender, Madi se jogou pra cima dela de novo, fazendo com que elas rolassem no sofá novamante.

\- Parem com isso agora. - Clarke mordeu as palavras, indo até o sofá e agarrando Madi por um braço, tirando ela de cima de Octavia outra vez. - E Octavia, seu irmão e eu já pedimos mil vezes para você não chamar Madi de pirralha. - Ela avisou, olhando séria para Octavia, ainda segurando Madi pelo o braço.

\- É só uma brincadeira, Clarke. - Octavia tentou se defender, dando de ombros.

\- Não interessa. - Clarke afirmou, séria - Se Madi se sente ofendida, então não é uma brincadeira. - A loira lecionou, o que fez Octavia cruzar os braços, irritada. - E Madi, você não pode atacar a Octavia assim. - Clarke continuou, se virando para olhar para a sua filha.

\- Mas mãe... - Madi fez um beicinho, tentando argumentar, mas Clarke a interrompeu.

\- Nada de mais, Madi. - Clarke cortou os olhos para a garota, antes de soltar o braço dela. - Agora... - A loira respirou fundo para manter a calma - Me digam, quem é esse tal de Ilian? - Ela perguntou, olhando séria para as meninas.

\- Ilian é um garoto da escola do time de futebol e... - Octavia ia falar que ele tava muito afim dela, mas Madi a interrompeu.

\- E a Octavia acha que ele está afim dela. - Madi interrompeu, olhando para Clarke - Até parece. - A garota debochou e Octavia a olhou.

\- Cala a boca, pirralh... - Octavia ia chamar Madi de pirralha, mas antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Madi a cortou.

\- Vem calar. - A pequena garota provocou, o que fez Octavia bufar e ir pra cima dela com tudo. Mas antes que Octavia conseguisse atingir Madi, Clarke gritou:

\- É o suficiente! - A loira afirmou, agarrando a orelha de Octavia com uma mão e a orelha de Madi com a outra. Em seguida, ela puxou as duas meninas pela orelha até a mesa de jantar, soltando Madi do lado direito e Octavia do lado esquerdo, enquanto Clarke se sentava na cadeira do meio. Assim as meninas não teriam como se atacar novamante, afinal a mesa e Clarke estava no meio delas para impedir isso. - Sentem-se. - Ela mandou, séria, olhando para Madi e para Octavia que imediamente a obedeceram. Clarke dificilmente perdia a paciência com as meninas, então quando isso acontecia, elas sabiam que tinham defitivamente ultrapassado o limite. - Agora eu exijo que vocês me expliquem o que deu em vocês. - Clarke falou pausadamente, esperando por uma explicação das meninas.

\- Foi culpa da Octavia, mãe. - Madi acusou, ainda esfregando a orelha que Clarke tinha puxado.

\- Você que foi pra cima de mim e a culpa ainda é minha? - Octavia rebateu, olhando para Madi com raiva.

\- Não me importa de quem é a culpa. - Clarke bufou, interrompendo a discussão das meninas e respirando fundo - O que importa é que eu não vou permitir que vocês cheguem no ponto que vocês chegaram hoje. - Ela avisou, séria.

\- Mas mãe, ela me provocou. - Madi falou, olhando para Clarke.

\- E você me atacou do nada, pi... - Octavia ia chamar Madi de pirralha, mas ao ver o olhar de Clarke, ela se calou.

\- Viu mãe, ela ia me chamar de pirralha de novo. - Madi olhou pra Clarke, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Não ia nada. - Octavia rebateu, olhando para Madi.

\- Ia sim! - Madi encarou Octavia com raiva, o que fez Octavia dar um sorriso debochado para ela novamente. E Madi realmente odiava isso. Ela odiava que Octavia debochasse dela, quando elas estavam brigando. Então, pensando nisso, Madi simplesmente chutou a canela de Octavia debaixo da mesa.

\- Que droga, Madi! - Octavia xingou e antes que Clarke pudesse repreender ela pela a linguagem, ela se explicou: - Clarke, ela me chutou por debaixo da mesa. - A garota acusou, o que fez Clarke morder o lábio e se virar para olhar para Madi.

\- Você fez isso, Madi? - A loira perguntou, olhando séria para a sua filha.

\- Fiz. - Madi confirmou, abaixando a cabeça ao ver o olhar severo de Clarke - Mas mãe, a Octavia... - Ela tentou se explicar, mas Clarke a cortou.

\- Olha, eu não quero saber. - Clarke bufou, olhando para Madi - Você não vai atacar a Octavia novamante, estou sendo clara, Madi? - Ela continuou, esperando por uma resposta verbal da menina mais nova.

\- Sim, mamãe. - Madi acentiu com a cabeça rapidamente, ao ver o olhar severo de sua mãe.

\- Muito bem... - Clarke olhou primeiro para Madi e depois para Octavia, respirando fundo para manter a calma, antes de continuar: - Agora eu quero que vocês duas deêm as mãos e fiquem assim, até eu decidir que vocês podem se soltar. - Ela ordenou, o que fez Madi a olhar e Octavia revirar os olhos.

\- Mas Clarke, eu não tenho mais 5 anos, você não pode me tratar como uma... - Octavia ia falar que Clarke não podia tratar ela como uma criança, mas a loira a interrompeu.

\- Eu posso e eu vou. - Clarke falou, cortando os olhos para a garota - Se você age como uma criança, então eu vou te tratar como uma. - Ela concluíu severamente, o que fez Octavia a olhar com raiva, mas ainda assim a garota não ousou questioná-la. - Agora deêm as mãos. - Clarke mandou, olhando para Madi e Octavia. As garotas realmente não queriam fazer isso, mas ela viram pelo olhar de Clarke que ela não estava brincando, então mesmo a contra gosto, Octavia esticou as duas mãos para Madi e a garota mais nova simplesmente as segurou devagar, ainda fazendo um beicinho.

\- E agora? - Octavia olhou para Clarke com petulância, mas ainda assim não ousou soltar as mãos de Madi.

\- Eu já disse, vocês vão ficar assim até eu decidir que é o momento de vocês se soltarem. - Clarke levantou as sombrancelhas para Octavia que bufou irritada.

\- E se a gente soltar as mãos? - Madi perguntou, tentando dar uma de espertinha.

\- Então talvez eu precise resolver isso de outra maneira, mas aí eu tenho certeza que vocês não vão gostar. - A loira ameaçou, o que fez Madi e Octavia bufarem, frustadas.

Dito isso, a loira simplesmente se levantou da cadeira e deixou as meninas sozinhas, enquanto ela ia até o seu sofá que tinha vista para a mesa de jantar e ligava a TV da sala em um volume baixo. Na verdade, ela queria que as meninas se desculpassem uma com a outra, mas ela não queria mandar as meninas fazerem isso, ela queria que Madi e Octavia percebem isso por sí próprias. Por isso, ela deixou as meninas de mãos dadas, assim elas iam pensar no que elas fizeram e cedo ou tarde iam acabar se desculpando uma com a outra. Então, mais ou menos, uns vinte minutos depois, Clarke ouviu a voz de Madi:

\- Ei, O eu sinto muito por ter te atacado. - A garota mais nova começou, ainda segurando nas mãos de Octavia.

\- Eu acho que eu também não deveria te chamar de pirralha tantas vezes, Madi. - Octavia finalmente falou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- Você acha? - Madi levantou as sombrancelhas, olhando para Octavia.

\- É, eu definitavamente tenho que parar com isso. - Octavia concordou, olhando para Madi - Me desculpe, as vezes é a força do hábito. - Ela se explicou, antes de dar um sorriso.

Clarke sorriu ao ouvir as meninas se desculpem, mas ela ainda continuou a fingir que estava prestando atenção na TV. Ela só queria saber até onde Madi e Octavia iam com as suas desculpas.

\- Você acha que a gente vai ter que ficar de mãos dadas muito tempo? - Madi perguntou, olhando para Octavia, o que fez Clarke segurar a risada.

\- Eu não sei. - Octavia respondeu, dando de ombros - O que eu sei é que irritamos bastante a sua mãe hoje, então é melhor a gente não fazer isso de novo. - Ela suspirou, olhando para Madi. - Por um momento, ela pareceu a minha mãe quando eu aprontava. - Octavia continuou e Madi riu.

\- Você está exagerando. - Madi falou, ainda rindo - A Vovó Aurora é muito legal. - A garota mais nova defendeu e Octavia revirou os olhos.

\- Com você, a sua neta favorita ela é legal mesmo. - Octavia bufou, falando com ironia, o que fez Madi dar um sorrisinho como se dissesse: ''Que culpa eu tenho?'' - Quer saber, se você quiser, você pode ir na festa do Ilian... - A garota mais velha mudou de assunto, depois de mais ou menos um minuto de silêncio.

\- Mas você disse que eu não podia ir. - Madi a olhou, fazendo uma carinha confusa.

\- Eu te disse isso, apenas porque eu queria ficar com o Ilian sozinha. - Octavia confessou, olhando para Madi - E eu apenas estava te provocando, porque se a sua mãe e o meu irmão deixarem, você pode ir em qualquer lugar que você quiser. - Ela continuou e Madi sorriu de lado.

\- Bom, agora isso não adianta muito, pois nenhuma de nós duas vai. - Madi afirmou e Octavia concordou, antes de soltar uma risada que foi acompanhada pela a risada de Madi.

Ao ver que as meninas finalmente tinham se entendido, Clarke sorriu e se levantou do sofá, indo até a mesa de jantar aonde estava Madi e Octavia. Chegando lá, a loira mudou a sua expressão e forçou o seu rosto a ficar sério, afinal ela ainda tinha que tentar parecer dura para as meninas.

\- Vocês podem soltar as suas mãos agora. - Clarke avisou, olhando para Octavia e Madi - E eu espero de verdade que isso não aconteça novamante. - Ela concluíu, ainda com o rosto sério.

\- Não vai acontecer, Clarke. - Octavia disse, ainda segurando as mãos de Madi.

\- Não mesmo, mamãe. - Madi concordou, olhando de lado para Octavia.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - Clarke afirmou, ainda olhando seriamente para as meninas - Mas como castigo pelo o que vocês fizeram, vocês vão ficar comigo no quarto até o Bellamy chegar e eu contar a ele o que aconteceu. - A loira continuou, o que fez Madi e Octavia finalmente soltarem as mãos e a olharem.

\- Mas mãe, a gente já se entendeu... - Madi tentou se explicar, mas Octavia a cortou.

\- E o Jasper, a Harper e o Monty estavam contando com que eu fosse na casa do Monty agora de tarde. - Octavia choramingou, decepcionada por Clarke ter estragado os planos dela.

\- Sinto muito, Octavia. - Clarke suspirou, olhando para a garota - Mas você e Madi precisam aprender a não brigar mais desse jeito. - Ela concluíu, séria. - Agora, vamos. - A loira mandou, fazendo um gesto para as garotas se levantarem. Em seguida, Clarke subiu as escadas e se dirigiu até o seu quarto, sendo seguida pela as meninas de cabeça baixa. Ao entrarem no quarto e verem que Clarke estava com o capítulo de Greys Anatomy pausado, Madi reclamou:

\- Mãe, essa série de novo não. - A garota mais nova reclamou, olhando para a sua mãe - Você já assistiu isso umas mil vezes. - Ela continuou e Clarke a olhou.

\- Quatro vezes, na verdade. - Clarke riu, olhando para Madi.

\- Clarke, eu pelo menos posso enviar uma mensagem para a Harper dizendo que eu não vou poder ir na casa do Monty? - Octavia perguntou, frustada.

\- Pode, Octavia. - Clarke respondeu, olhando para a garota - Mas depois, guarde esse celular e não pegue nele até o Bellamy chegar. - Ela avisou e Octavia acentiu, soltando um suspiro.

Então, depois que Octavia avisou Harper que ela não poderia ir na casa de Monty, ela deitou em um lado da cama de Clarke, enquanto Madi estava do outro lado com Clarke no meio. Com isso, Clarke colocou o episódio de Greys Anatomy para continuar.

\- Eu acho que ficar segurando as suas mãos, é melhor que assistir essa série, O. - Madi comentou, o que fez Octavia rir.

\- Não posso deixar de concordar. - Octavia falou, soltando um bocejo.

\- Silêncio, meninas! - Clarke mandou, prestando atenção no episódio.

Assim, depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Clarke começou a sentir o pescoço de Octavia encostando no seu ombro. A garota de 16 anos simplesmente estava dormindo. Então, ela olhou para o lado, esperando que pelo menos Madi estivesse acordada, mas para a sua surpresa, a garota de 13 anos também estava dormindo com uma mão por cima da outra. Por isso, sem se conter, Clarke sorriu. Desse jeito as duas meninas realmente pareciam anjos. Mas dormindo, é claro. Clarke, pensou.

Com isso, ela ajeitou Octavia e Madi de uma maneira mais confortável na cama e voltou a assistir a sua série favorita. Então, mais ou menos três horas depois, quando estava quase anoitecendo, Bellamy chegou em casa e entrou no quarto deles, levantando as sombrancelhas ao ver Octavia e Madi dormindo em cada lado da cama.

\- O que aconteceu? - Bellamy perguntou, surpreso.

\- As garotas brigaram, então eu obriguei elas a assistir Greys Anatomy comigo. - Clarke respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Boa estratégia. - Bellamy afirmou, soltando uma risada que foi acompanhada pela a risada de Clarke - Mas pelo o jeito não deu muito certo, afinal elas dormiram. - Ele provocou e Clarke o olhou.

\- Pelo menos, elas não brigaram mais. - Clarke falou, dando um sorriso para o seu marido.

\- Bom, isso faz sentido. - Bellamy concordou, rindo novamente e indo se sentar ao lado de Clarke, mas tomando o cuidado para não encostar em Octavia que estava dormindo no lado contrário no mesmo espaço da cama. - As vezes eu nem consigo acreditar que elas são tão terriveís quando dormem desse jeito. - O homem observou, olhando pra Octavia e depois pra Madi que estava atrás de Clarke. Ambas ainda estavam dormindo.

\- Eu literalmente me pergunto a mesma coisa! - Clarke ríu, antes de beijar suavemente o seu marido e encostar a sua cabeça no peitoral dele, finalmente relaxando depois de um longo dia.

* * *

 **Bom, esse drabble foi literalmente mais difícil do que eu pensava para escrever, mas eu gostei mesmo assim. Digamos que fui bem desafiada, então foi bom escrever ele. Como eu disse, o show atualmente está em um clima muito pesado (principalmente o episódio da última terça feira em que Octavia se mutila e passa o próprio sangue no rosto). Por isso, escrever Octavia, Madi, Clarke e Bellamy em um clima mais leve é totalmente incrível pra mim.**

 **Quem quiser, se sinta a vontade para sugerir algum drabble, pois eu estou realmente disposta a escrever. Sério, é só falar. Bom, é isso. Beeeeijos e até breve! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Sex interrupted

**Guys, I wanted to apologize for staying so long without updating, but it's just that I really had no idea for new drabbles. So I insist... If you can suggested drabbles for me to write. I would definitely appreciate it and it would be much easier for me to bring new drabbles here.**

 **Reminding you also that I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will try to write the drabbles in both languages. So any grammatical mistake, just excuse me!**

* * *

Bellamy smiled at his wife as he watched Clarke walk away from the living room and head toward the kitchen to make more popcorn. They were hardly at home alone, but today, as it may seem, they sort of did it. Octavia was at Jasper's house with Monty and Harper, and Madi had gone to a pool party with Ethan and Charlotte. It was a Sunday afternoon, so it really was a perfect day for him to spend time with his wife and do things they normally didn't do when Octavia and Madi were home. So when he thought about it, Bellamy bit his lip and got up off the couch, going after Clarke in the kitchen. Arriving there, he hugged Clarke from behind and kissed her neck.

"Bellamy..." - Clarke laughed, feeling her husband's kiss on her neck.

''What?'' - Bellamy smiled sideways, pretending that he didn't know what was happening

"I know what you're thinking, but the girls can come back anytime, and..." - Clarke was going to explain that wasn't going to roll, but Bellamy interrupted her.

"I'm not thinking anything.'' - Bellamy stated, taking a slight bite into Clarke's ear, still hugging his wife from behind.

"Bellamy, this is dirty play.'' - Clarke said, writhing as Bellamy bit his ear.

''It could be.'' - Bellamy agreed, laughing, before she turned Clarke over to face him and bite her own lip as she looked at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Bellamy Blake?" - Clarke asked, laughing. But the truth is, it really had worked. Her husband was indeed a Greek god.

''I am getting it?'' - Bellamy countered, smiling, as she held Clarke's waist tight.

''Wants to know?'' - Clarke sighed, looking at Bellamy - "Fuck this." - The blonde said, giving up resisting, before kissing her husband.

Sensing Clarke's lips to hers, Bellamy deepened the kiss even more, placing his hands on Clarke's thighs when he heard the door of the living room being beat. Shit. Who dared interrupt this moment? Then with a frustrated sigh, Bellamy interrupted the kiss before shouting,

''Madi? Octavia?'' - Bellamy asked, staring at the door leading into the living room,still without taking away the hands of Clarke.

''It's me, Bell.'' - They heard Octavia's voice shouting from across the living room.

''Damn it.'' - Bellamy grunted, moving away from Clarke and looking out the kitchen door, knowing that sooner or later Octavia was going to appear there.

"Octavia wasn't at Jasper's house with Monty and Harper?" - Clarke asked in surprise.

''I thought so too.'' - Bellamy wiped his hands over his face.

"Bell, where are you?" - Octavia shouted, still looking for Bellamy in the house - ''Bell... Clarke... What are you doing here in the kitchen?'' - The girl finally found them, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

''We were making popcorn.'' - Clarke answered promptly.

"Yes, we were making popcorn, O." - Bellamy agreed, which made Octavia look him. She realized what was going on. She wasn't stupid, after all she was 16 and she realized that both Clarke and her older brother were embarrassed to see her coming.

"But where's the popcorn?" - Octavia asked, wanting to enjoy the situation.

"I was about to make the popcorn.'' - Clarke explained, going to the closet and taking the bag of popcorn.

''Got it.'' - Octavia nodded, trying to hold back the laughter. - "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" - The girl asked, wanting to tease her big brother and Clarke. It was fun to see them so embarrassing.

"Of course not, O, don't be silly.'' - Bellamy answered immediately, looking at her little sister.

"By the way, if you want, you can join us in our movie afternoon." - Clarke invited her as she put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Thanks, Clarke, but I just came here to get something." - Octavia smiled, looking at Clarke. - "Jasper, Monty and Harper are waiting for me outside.'' - The girl explained, and Clarke nodded. - "Well, that's it. See you later!'' - Octavia waved, but before she left, Bellamy said:

"I think a satisfaction would be good, O." - Bellamy looked at her, noting that the thing Octavia was holding was a spray that was usually used to spray or graffiti.

"Let's graph the wall of Jasper's room, Bell.'' - Octavia explained, making that little face harmless.

"If this is it, that's fine.'' - Bellamy nodded, sighing. - "Just don't get in trouble and don't get home after ten, okay?" - He warned, looking at his little sister.

"Leave it to me, Bell.'' - Octavia smiled, looking at Bellamy. - "Bye, Clarke.'' - The girl continued, giving Clarke a good-bye. - ''Now you can continue what you were doing!'' - Octavia teased, before running away.

"Octavia, what did you want to insinuate with that?" - Bellamy shouted, but Octavia had already left. - "Did she know?" - The man let out a sigh before looking at Clarke.

"Let's say at the age of 16, I knew how babies were made, too.'' - Clarke blurted out, taking the popcorn out of the microwave, which made Bellamy's eyes widen.

''Clarke!'' - Bellamy looked at her and Clarke laughed as he ate some popcorn.

''Come on, let's go back and watch the movie!'' - Clarke called, grabbing the bag of popcorn and going into the living room.

Bellamy grimaced in frustration, but followed Clarke into the living room anyway. Why should Octavia interrupt them? Now the weather had really cooled. Then, with a sigh, Bellamy sat down on the couch beside Clarke and returned to watch the movie with her. But an hour later, Bellamy simply decided to try again. He was a Blake and the Blakes didn't give up easily.

"Clarke..." - Bellamy turned to look at his wife and took the bag of popcorn from her hand, placing it on the side table.

''What?'' - Clarke laughed, realizing at once her husband's intent.

''This movie is a bit tedious.'' - The man commented, putting his hand on Clarke's thigh. - "Don't you think?" - He asked, smiling at his wife.

"Oddly enough, I think the same thing.'' - Clarke stated, looking at Bellamy's mouth and biting his lip.

''You think it is?" - Bellamy laughs, before taking his wife's face and giving her a breathtaking kiss.

With that done, Bellamy laid Clarke on the couch and pressed his body over hers as he kissed her and squeezed his wife's thighs tightly. Clarke let out a low moan as he felt something vibrating beneath his body. Damn it. It was her cell phone.

"Ignore this, princess.'' - Bellamy asked between the kisses and Clarke really wanted to do this, but she was a doctor. Any call could be urgent.

"I can't, Bellamy.'' - The blonde sighed, which made Bellamy snort, before stepping out of her slowly. Already Clarke just made a little sigh of frustration to then get the cell phone and see who was calling. - "It's my mother." - Clarke warned, raising his eyebrows at Bellamy.

''You better answer.'' - Bellamy sighed, looking at Clarke. Abby didn't live in the city. She and her husband Marcus Kane lived in a seaside town about four hours away. So when she called, Clarke always had to answer, after all they didn't usually talk so often.

''Hi mom!'' - Clarke answered, looking at Bellamy sideways - ''I'll put on the speaker, Bellamy is here too.'' - She warned, placing the call on the speakerphone.

''Bellamy, how long." - Abby said from the other end of the line. - "You're taking good care of my daughter and the girls, are you?'' - The older woman charged with a deep laugh.

"Of course, Abby.'' - Bellamy replied - "If I don't take care, I'm sure my mother-in-law is coming after me." - He joked, looking at Clarke and Abby laughed.

''You can bet that yes.'' - Abby nodded, still laughing. - "But how are you?" Are you all right?'' - She asked, addressing Clarke and Bellamy.

"Sure, mom, we're all right.'' - Clarke replied, glancing at Bellamy.

"And how are the girls?" - Abby insisted, referring to Octavia and Madi.

"They're fine too, Abby." - It was Bellamy who answered this time.

"Where they are?" - Abby asked and Clarke laughed. Your mother really loved a phone call.

''Octavia is at friends' house and Madi went to a pool party.'' - Clarke answered and Abby let out a heavy sigh. - ''What, mom?'' - The blonde asked, listening to her mother's sigh.

"It's nothing, it's just that I'm getting old." - Abby laughs, answering on the other end of the line. - "My granddaughter is already going to a party. How much time did I miss?" - The older woman made a drama, which made both Bellamy and Clarke smile.

"Madi is really growing.'' - Clarke nodded, looking at Bellamy.

"Anyway, I just called to invite you to come to a party that Marcus will be hosting later this month.'' - Abby told the other end of the line - ''He likes children so much that in fact now they are already teenagers and I really miss you.'' - The older woman confessed.

"I miss you too, mom.'' - Clarke sighed, giving a cornered smile to Bellamy.

"And so do I, Abby.'' - Bellamy nodded, looking at his wife. - "And I promise we'll do our best to go to this party." - The man continued, and Clarke smiled at him.

''The possible not." - Abby said from the other end of the line. - "Because neither I nor Marcus took no for an answer.'' - The older woman concluded in a joking tone, but Clarke knew his mother wasn't kidding.

"That's right, mom.'' - Clarke laughs, looking at Bellamy - ''Let's do the impossible to go to this party.'' - The blonde promised, and Bellamy smiled.

''That's the way I like it." - Abby said across the line - "And I'm not interrupting anything, are you?" - The older woman asked. She always felt she was bothering, but Clarke and Bellamy always denied it. Although this time, she actually interrupted something.

"Of course not, mom how absurd.'' - Clarke denied, and Bellamy put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter.

At that, Clarke and Bellamy talked to Abby for another thirty minutes, until she finally said she needed to hang up the phone. Clarke did not really know where his mother got so much into it, but she didn't blame him. She and Clarke lived far away, so it was normal for her to ask about various things.

"It seems fate doesn't want us to have sex today." - Bellamy commented laughing after the call ended.

''Who said no?'' - Clarke bit his lip, before feeling Bellamy grab his hair and take her mouth with it.

Clarke and Bellamy continued to kiss on the couch when Clarke started to lift Bellamy's shirt. Sensing what Clarke wanted to do, Bellamy helped her take off his shirt as he buried his head in her neck and lightly kissed the spot.

"We'd better go to the bedroom." - Clarke spoke in a gasping voice.

"I think you're right." - Bellamy agreed, getting up from the couch and holding Clarke's waist in one hand, while with the other, he was holding his shirt.

Clarke was obviously carried away by Bellamy, and soon they were already climbing the stairs between kisses and mess. They literally looked like two teenagers. But when they were about to enter the bedroom, they again heard the door of the living room being struck again.

''Shit, not again!'' - Bellamy complained, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Put that shirt on, Bellamy.'' - Clarke said, looking earnestly at Bellamy who just smirked, before shouting: - "Octavia?" Madi?'' - The blonde asked, waiting for an answer.

''Leave me in peace!'' - They heard Madi's choked voice, shouting from downstairs.

''She's crying?'' - Bellamy asked worriedly as he pulled on his shirt.

''I guess so.'' - Clarke sighed as he adjusted his hair.

"Do you speak to her or do I speak?" - Bellamy looked at her, sighing.

"Something tells me it's a girl thing.'' - Clarke answered, looking at him - ''Then I speak.'' - The blonde concluded, heading for the stairs.

"After you talk to her, can we..." - Bellamy teased, giving Clarke a wicked grin.

"No, Bellamy.'' - Clarke replied, his eyes widening. - "Definitely not!" - The blonde laughed, and Bellamy just shrugged as she watched Clarke go downstairs to talk to Madi.

It seems like when you have a mother-in-law who loves phone calls and two teens at home isn't an easy task having sex, and Bellamy has discovered this the worst way this. Today was definitely not your day!

* * *

 **Here's a new drabble, I really hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing it. If you can, tell me what you think. The opinion of all of you is always important. It is. Kisses and until next time! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Gente, eu queria pedir desculpas por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas é que eu realmente estava sem ideia para novos drabbles. Então eu insisto... Se você puderem, sugiram drabbles para eu escrever. Eu com certeza ia apreciar muito e ia ficar muito mais fácil pra mim trazer novos drabbles aqui.**

 **Lembrando a vocês também que eu sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, eu vou tentar escrever os drabbles nas duas línguas. Portanto, qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem!**

* * *

Bellamy sorriu para a sua esposa, enquanto observava Clarke se afastar da sala e ir na direção da cozinha para fazer mais pipoca. Eles dificilmente ficavam sozinhos em casa, mas hoje por íncrivel que pareça, eles meio que conseguiram isso. Octavia estava na casa de Jasper com Monty e Harper, e Madi tinha ido em uma festa na piscina com Ethan e Charlotte. Era um domingo a tarde, então realmente era um dia perfeito para ele passar um tempo com a sua esposa e fazer coisas que eles normalmente não faziam quando Octavia e Madi estavam em casa. Por isso, ao pensar nisso, Bellamy mordeu o lábio e se levantou do sofá, indo atrás de Clarke na cozinha. Chegando lá, ele abraçou Clarke por trás e deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

\- Bellamy... - Clarke ríu, sentindo o beijo do seu marido no seu pescoço.

\- O quê? - Bellamy sorriu de lado, se fazendo de desentendido.

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas as meninas podem voltar a qualquer momento e... - Clarke ia explicar que não ia rolar, mas Bellamy a interrompeu.

\- Eu não estou pensando nada. - Bellamy afirmou, dando uma leve mordida na orelha de Clarke, ainda abraçando sua esposa por trás.

\- Bellamy, isso é jogo sujo. - Clarke falou, se arrepiando ao sentir Bellamy morder a sua orelha.

\- Pode até ser. - Bellamy concordou, rindo, antes de virar Clarke para que ela ficasse de frente pra ele e morder o próprio lábio, enquanto a olhava.

\- Você está tentando me seduzir, Bellamy Blake? - Clarke perguntou, rindo. Mas a verdade, é que realmente tinha funcionado. Seu marido era realmente um deus grego.

\- Estou conseguindo? - Bellamy rebateu, dando um sorrisinho, enquanto segurava firmemente a cintura de Clarke.

\- Quer saber? - Clarke suspirou, olhando para Bellamy - Foda-se. - A loira afirmou, desistindo de resistir, antes de beijar o seu marido.

Ao sentir os lábios de Clarke nos seus, Bellamy aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, colocando as mãos na coxas de Clarke, quando ouviu a porta da sala ser batida com tudo. Merda. Quem ousou interromper essa momento? Então soltando um suspiro frustado, Bellamy interrompeu o beijo, antes de gritar:

\- Madi? Octavia? - Bellamy perguntou, olhando para a porta que dava entrada para a sala, ainda sem tirar as mãos de Clarke.

\- Sou eu, Bell. - Eles ouviram a voz de Octavia, gritando do outro lado da sala.

\- Droga. - Bellamy resmungou, se afastando um pouco de Clarke e olhando para a porta da entrada da cozinha, sabendo que cedo ou tarde, Octavia ia aparecer alí.

\- A Octavia não estava na casa do Jasper com o Monty e a Harper? - Clarke perguntou, surpresa.

\- Eu também achava isso. - Bellamy passou as mãos pelo o rosto, bufando.

\- Bell, cadê você? - Octavia gritou, ainda procurando por Bellamy na casa - Bell... Clarke... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui na cozinha? - A garota finalmente os encontrou, levantando as sombrancelhas de surpresa.

\- Estavamos fazendo pipoca. - Clarke respondeu, prontamente.

\- É estavamos fazendo pipoca, O. - Bellamy concordou, o que fez Octavia o olhar. Ela percebeu o que estava rolando. Ela não era boba, afinal ela já tinha 16 anos e percebeu sim que tanto Clarke quanto o seu irmão mais velho ficaram sem graça ao ver ela chegando.

\- Mas cadê a pipoca? - Octavia perguntou, querendo se divertir com a situação.

\- Eu estava prestes a pegar ela para fazer. - Clarke explicou, indo até o armário e pegando o saco de pipoca.

\- Entendi. - Octavia acentiu, tentando segurar o riso - Eu não estou interrompendo nada, estou? - A garota perguntou, querendo provocar o seu irmão mais velho e Clarke. Era divertido ver eles tão sem graça.

\- É claro que não, O, não seja boba. - Bellamy respondeu imediatamente, olhando para a sua irmãzinha.

\- Aliás, se você quiser, você pode se juntar a nós na nossa tarde de filmes. - Clarke a convidou, enquanto colocava a pipoca no microoondas.

\- Obrigada Clarke, mas eu só vim aqui em casa para pegar uma coisa. - Octavia sorriu, olhando para Clarke - Jasper, Monty e Harper estão me esperando lá fora. - A garota explicou e Clarke acentiu. - Bom, é isso. Até mais tarde! - Octavia deu um tchauzinho, mas antes dela sair, Bellamy falou:

\- Acho que uma satisfação seria bom, O. - Bellamy a olhou, notando que a coisa que Octavia estava segurando era um spray que normalmente era usado para pichar ou grafitar.

\- Vamos grafitar a parede do quarto do Jasper, Bell. - Octavia explicou, fazendo aquela carinha inofensiva.

\- Se é assim, tudo bem. - Bellamy acentiu, suspirando - Só não se meta em problemas e não chegue em casa depois das 22h, ok? - Ele avisou, olhando para a sua irmãzinha.

\- Pode deixar, Bell. - Octavia sorriu, olhando para Bellamy - Tchau, Clarke. - A garota continuou, dando um tchauzinho para Clarke. - Agora vocês podem continuar o que estavam fazendo! - Octavia provocou, antes de sair correndo dalí.

\- Octavia, o que você quis insinuar com isso? - Bellamy gritou, mas Octavia já tinha saído - Será que ela sabia? - O homem soltou um suspiro, antes de olhar pra Clarke.

\- Digamos que com 16 anos, eu também já sabia como eram feitos os bebês. - Clarke deixou escapar, tirando a pipoca do microondar, o que fez Bellamy arregalar os olhos.

\- Clarke! - Bellamy a olhou e Clarke ríu, enquanto comia uma pipoca.

\- Vem, vamos voltar a assistir o filme! - Clarke chamou, segurando o saco de pipoca e indo até a sala.

Bellamy fez uma careta de frustação, mas seguiu Clarke até a sala mesmo assim. Porque Octavia tinha que ter interrompido eles? Agora o clima realmente tinha esfriado. Então, soltando um suspiro, Bellamy se sentou no sofá ao lado de Clarke e voltou a assistir o filme com ela. Porém, uma hora depois, Bellamy simplesmente decidiu tentar de novo. Ele era um Blake e os Blakes não costumam desistir fácil.

\- Clarke... - Bellamy se virou para olhar a sua esposa e tirou o saco de pipocas da mão dela, colocando ele na mesinha ao lado.

\- O quê? - Clarke ríu, percebendo na hora a intenção do seu marido.

\- Esse filme está um pouco tedioso. - O homem comentou, colocando a mão na coxa de Clarke - Você não acha? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo para a sua esposa.

\- Por incrível que pareça, eu acho a mesma coisa. - Clarke afirmou, olhando para a boca de Bellamy e mordendo o seu lábio.

\- Você acha, é? - Bellamy ríu, antes de tomar o rosto da sua esposa e dar um beijo nela de tirar o fôlego.

Feito isso, Bellamy deitou Clarke no sofá e pressionou o seu corpo encima do dela, enquanto a beijava e apertava as coxas da sua esposa com força. Clarke soltou um gemido baixo, quando sentiu algo vibrando embaixo do seu corpo. Droga. Era o seu celular.

\- Ignora isso, princesa. - Bellamy pediu entre o beijo e Clarke queria realmente fazer isso, mas ela era médica. Qualquer chamada poderia ser urgente.

\- Eu não posso, Bellamy. - A loira suspirou, o que fez Bellamy bufar, antes de sair de cima dela lentamente. Já Clarke apenas fez um biquinho de frustação para logo em seguida pegar o celular e ver quem estava ligando. - É a minha mãe. - Clarke avisou, levantando as sombrancelhas para Bellamy.

\- É melhor atender. - Bellamy suspirou, olhando para Clarke. Abby não morava na cidade. Ela e o seu marido Marcus Kane moravam em uma cidade litorânea a mais ou menos quatro horas dalí. Então quando ela ligava, Clarke sempre tinha que atender, afinal elas não costumavam se falar com tanta frequência.

\- Oi mãe! - Clarke atendeu, olhando para Bellamy de lado - Vou colocar no viva voz, Bellamy está aqui também. - Ela avisou, colocando a chamada no viva voz.

\- Bellamy, quanto tempo. - Abby falou do outro lado da linha - Você está cuidando bem da minha filha e das meninas não é? - A mulher mais velha cobrou com uma risada de fundo.

\- É claro, Abby. - Bellamy respondeu, prontalmente - Se eu não cuidar, tenho certeza que a minha sogra vem atrás de mim. - Ele brincou, olhando pra Clarke e Abby ríu.

\- Pode apostar que sim. - Abby concordou, ainda rindo - Mas e vocês como estão? Vocês estão bem? - Ela perguntou, se dirigindo a Clarke e a Bellamy.

\- Claro, mãe, estamos bem sim. - Clarke respondeu, olhando de canto para Bellamy.

\- E as meninas como estão? - Abby insistiu, se referindo a Octavia e a Madi.

\- Elas estão bem também, Abby. - Foi Bellamy quem respondeu dessa vez.

\- Cadê elas, falando nisso? - Abby perguntou e Clarke ríu. Sua mãe realmente amava uma ligação telefônica.

\- Octavia está na casa de uns amigos e Madi foi em uma festa na piscina. - Clarke respondeu e Abby soltou um suspiro pesado - O quê foi, mãe? - A loira perguntou, ouvindo o suspiro de sua mãe.

\- Não é nada, é só que eu estou ficando velha. - Abby ríu, respondendo do outro lado da linha - A minha netinha já está indo em uma festa. Quanto tempo eu perdi? - A mulher mais velha fez um drama, o que fez tanto Bellamy quanto Clarke sorrirem.

\- Madi realmente está crescendo. - Clarke concordou, olhando para Bellamy.

\- Enfim, eu só liguei para convidar vocês para vir em uma festa que Marcus vai organizar no final do mês. - Abby contou do outro lado da linha - Ele gosta tanto das crianças que na verdade já são adolescentes agora e eu realmente sinto a falta de vocês. - A mulher mais velha confessou.

\- Eu também sinto a sua falta, mãe. - Clarke suspirou, dando um sorriso de canto para Bellamy.

\- E eu também, Abby. - Bellamy concordou, olhando para a sua esposa - E eu prometo que faremos o possível para ir nessa festa. - O homem continuou e Clarke sorriu pra ele.

\- O possível não. - Abby falou do outro lado da linha - Porque eu e nem Marcus aceitamos um não como resposta. - A mulher mais velha concluíu em um tom de brincadeira, mas Clarke sabia que a sua mãe não estava brincando.

\- Está certo, mãe. - Clarke ríu, olhando para Bellamy - Vamos fazer o impossível para ir nessa festa. - A loira prometeu e Bellamy sorriu.

\- Assim que eu gosto. - Abby afirmou do outro lado da linha - E eu não estou interrompendo nada não, né? - A mulher mais velha perguntou. Ela sempre sentia que estava incomodando, mas Clarke e Bellamy sempre negavam. Embora dessa vez, ela realmente tenha interrompido algo.

\- É claro que não, mãe, que absurdo. - Clarke negou e Bellamy colocou a mão na boca, tentando segurar o riso.

Nisso, Clarke e Bellamy conversaram com Abby por mais trinta minutos, até que ela finalmente falou que precisava desligar o telefone. Clarke realmente não sabia de onde a sua mãe tirava tanto assunto, mas ela não o culpava. Ela e Clarke moravam longe, então era normal ela perguntar de várias coisas.

\- Parece que o destino não quer que a gente faça sexo hoje. - Bellamy comentou rindo, depois que a ligação acabou.

\- Quem disse que não? - Clarke mordeu o lábio, antes de sentir Bellamy agarrar o seu cabelo e tomar a boca dela com tudo.

Clarke e Bellamy continuaram a se beijar no sofá, quando Clarke começou a levantar a camisa de Bellamy. Ao perceber o que Clarke queria fazer, Bellamy a ajudou a tirar a sua camisa, enquanto afundava a sua cabeça no pescoço dela e dava leve beijos no local.

\- É melhor a gente ir pro quarto. - Clarke falou com a voz ofegante.

\- Eu acho que você está certa. - Bellamy concordou, se levantando do sofá e segurando a cintura de Clarke com uma mão, enquanto com a outra, ele segurava a sua camisa.

Clarke obviamente se deixou levar por Bellamy e logo eles já estavam subindo as escadas entre beijos e amassos. Eles literalmente pareciam dois adolescentes. Porém, quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no quarto, eles ouviram novamente a porta da sala ser batida com tudo de novo.

\- Merda, outra vez não! - Bellamy reclamou, soltando um suspiro frustado.

\- Coloca essa camisa, Bellamy. - Clarke mandou, olhando séria para Bellamy que apenas deu um sorrisinho, antes de gritar: - Octavia? Madi? - A loira perguntou, esperando por uma resposta.

\- Me deixa em paz! - Eles ouviram a voz embargada de Madi, gritando do andar de baixo.

\- Ela está chorando? - Bellamy perguntou, preocupado, enquanto colocava a sua camisa.

\- Eu acho que sim. - Clarke suspirou, enquanto ajeitava o seu cabelo.

\- Você fala com ela ou eu falo? - Bellamy a olhou, suspirando.

\- Algo me diz que é coisa de garota. - Clarke respondeu, o olhando - Então eu falo. - A loira concluíu, indo em direção as escadas.

\- Depois que você falar com ela, será que podemos... - Bellamy brincou, dando um sorriso malicioso para Clarke.

\- Não, Bellamy. - Clarke respondeu, arregalando os olhos - Definitavamente não! - A loira soltou uma risada e Bellamy apenas deu de ombros, enquanto observava Clarke descer as escadas para ir falar com Madi.

Parece que quando você tem uma sogra que ama ligações telefônicas e duas adolescentes em casa fazer sexo realmente não é uma tarefa fácil, e Bellamy descobriu da pior maneira isso. Hoje definitivamente não era o seu dia!

* * *

 **Aqui está um novo drabble, espero de verdade que vocês gostem, porque eu realmente me diverti escrevendo isso. Se puderem, me digam o que acharam. É sempre importante a opinião de todos vocês. É isso. Beijos e até a próxima! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. The party that resulted in change

**Well guys, first of all I want to remember that I am Brazilian, but since most of the stories on this site are in English, I will try to write the drabbles in both languages. So any grammatical mistake, just excuse me.**

 **Suggested by Guest: I think the story of the day that Octavia began to live with Bellamy and Clarke would be a lot of fun, I'd like to see, especially the Aurora reaction to see that Octavia had a party and Bellamy and Clarke discovering that Madi was there too (if I'm not mistaken, you mentioned this in the first chapter this story).**

 **About this drabble, I really need to confess that it was really difficult for me to write, in fact it was the drabble that I took longer to finish, I think it took me four to five days to finish it completely. But despite that, I must confess that I had a lot of fun writing this and I even think if The 100 was in AU universe and Aurora was still alive, I think she would be such a mother (kind of hard, but deep down she loves so much her daughter), I say this mainly because Octavia is such a brat in the first season of The 100 (before of course things end up corrupting her). But speaking of this specific drabble, I already warning that things happen two years ago, so Octavia is 14 years old and Madi is 11. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Octavia was sleeping soundly as she began to hear screams. The screams seemed so far away, but at the same time so close, but she still didn't want to wake up. Yesterday's party had been so incredible. In fact, since Aurora had been promoted and started working at night, Octavia went on to have several meetings with her friends at her house. But this time things had gotten a little out of control. Even the guys on the football team had appeared there and she had to impress a guy from the team she liked, she ended up having some beer. Anyway, now that it's morning, Octavia is sure to have a whole house to clean up. Not to mention she still has those damn screams she doesn't even know where she's coming from. Then, slowly rubbing her eyes, Octavia slowly opened her eyes when she saw the image of Aurora glaring at her with her arms crossed. This could only be a hallucination. It couldn't be serious. Aurora should only come back at night.

''Octavia!'' - Aurora shouted louder and Octavia jumped on the fright sofa. Definitely, this wasn't a hallucination. His mother was really there. Shit.

''Mom?'' - Octavia looked at her, sitting on the couch and cringing. Aurora was definitely going to kill her.

''What does that mean?'' - The older woman asked quietly, snorting.

"I think a hurricane has passed through here.'' - Octavia replied with a dull smile. Obviously this wasn't the best answer Octavia could have given her, but the girl was so nervous that it came out.

''Are you kidding?'' - Aurora clenched her fists, clearly trying to remain calm. - "The home movers are all destroyed." - She continued, looking at Octavia - ''Then I'll ask again... What the hell happened here?'' - Aurora stared at the girl, still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I called some friends, mom.'' - Octavia confessed, getting up from the couch and trying to keep a safe distance between her and Aurora.

"You mean a party?" - Aurora gritted her teeth, taking slow steps toward the girl. - "So you mean you had a party without my permission, is that it?" - She asked, wanting a confirmation from the girl.

"It wasn't supposed to be a real party, mom, but it ended up getting out of control.'' - Octavia looked at her mother, trying to win her sympathy. But she knew that Aurora didn't let herself be taken by her pet dog eyes. His mother wasn't Bellamy.

''Out of control, huh?'' - Aurora gave a wry smile, looking around the house. - "You know what?" - She continued, staring at the girl - "I'm going to kill you." - Aurora stated, starting to take the belt off her jeans. At the realization of Aurora's intentions, Octavia ran up the stairs to her house. Not in a million years, she was going to let Aurora catch her. - ''Octavia, come back here!'' - The older woman screamed angrily, while Octavia was already at the top of the stairs.

''Not even dead!'' - Octavia countered, before running off to his bedroom and knocking on his door, locking the key quickly, before Aurora could get her hands on it.

"Octavia Blake, open this door now.'' - Aurora sent the door outside.

"I will not open, if I open it, you're going to hit me." - Octavia accused, staring at the door that, thank goodness, was tightly shut.

"If you know I'm going to spank you, then you know you deserve it." - Aurora answered, snorting. - "Now open that door now!" - The older woman insisted, showing that she was completely without patience.

"I will not open, I told you.'' - Octavia said petulantly, looking at the door.

"If you want it that way, fine.'' - Aurora snorted outside the door - "But when I pick you up, I promise you things will be much worse." - She threatened and Octavia bit her lip at the thought. It might even be, but at least until then, her mother would be much calmer. - ''And an hour you will have to leave this bedroom!'' - Aurora concluded, before Octavia finally heard her mother's footsteps coming down the stairs and away from the bedroom.

That was true. One hour, she was going to have to leave this bedroom. And when that time came, Aurora would defitively still kill her. Then Octavia decided to think. Who is the only person who could still save her from a historical spanking? It is. Bellamy. Your big brother. He was definitely not going to let Aurora spank her with that goddamn belt and could even persuade Aurora to give him another punishment. That's it, Bellamy would be your savior. And thinking about it, that she picked up her cell phone that luckily was still with her and looked in the phonebook for her big brother's number.

''Bell!'' - Octavia said, as soon as her big brother answered.

''Hey O, how are you?'' - Bellamy replied on the other end of the line, yawning.

''Did I wake you up?'' - Octavia asked, wincing. That wasn't her intention. Bellamy normally only had Sunday to rest and sleep late, so she would never wake up her brother intentionally.

"It's all right, O, it's almost 9:00 in the morning. I was about to wake up myself.'' - Bellamy reassured her and Octavia smiled, Bellamy always made a point of reminding her that she never bothered him. - "But then, what's the point of this call so early on a Sunday? Because I know you sleep late on Sundays too.'' - He joked and Octavia sighed. She would have to tell Bellamy what happened, but she knows that despite the sermon, Bellamy was still going to end up defending her.

"Mama's going to kill me, Bell.'' - Octavia confessed, and Bellamy sighed. He loves Octavia, she is his little sister, but he knows Octavia is a real plague whenever she wants.

"What did you get up to this time?" - Bellamy asked, just to know, because he knows that no matter what Octavia did, he would still protect her if she needed it.

"You know it's been a few months since mama started working at night, didn't she?" - She began, sitting on the bed.

"I know..." - Bellamy replied, knowing where that story was going.

"So it happens that I kind of had a party here at home yesterday without her permission, and some home movers sort of got broken." - Octavia confessed, already waiting for her big brother's sermon.

''You what?'' - Bellamy asked, wanting to hear what Octavia did again. Just to make sure he heard it right.

"That's what you heard, Bell.'' - Octavia confirmed, playing with her fingers.

"Mama's right to kill you." - Bellamy simply spoke, unable to contain herself.

"But Bell, if you don't help me, mommy will going to break up with me that belt." - Octavia whined, wanting the support of her big brother. - "Seriously, I swear she was going to finish me, I even had to lock myself up in my bedroom so she wouldn't do it.'' - She continued, which made Bellamy sigh. It was true that Octavia deserved punishment, but he definitely didn't agree with the methods of punishment that Aurora chose. So if he could save Octavia from this, he would most certainly.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" - Bellamy asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Come here and try to calm her or persuade her to give me another punishment, please." - Octavia asked, and Bellamy looked at Clarke, who was just beginning to wake up at that moment.

''I think I can try to do that.'' - Bellamy said with a long sigh.

"Thank you, Bell.'' - Octavia thanked him on the other end of the line. - "You're my hero, you know that?"

"As much as you get into trouble, I really can't disagree with that.'' - Bellamy replied and Clarke looked up, raising his eyebrows in confusion. - "In a few minutes I'll be there, don't leave that bedroom until I get there, okay?" - He instructed on one side of the line as he looked at his wife.

"You don't have to say that." - Octavia answered across the line, before Bellamy finish the call.

''I already know.'' - Clarke looked at him, smiling - ''Rescue his little sister again, didn't he?'' - The blonde guessed, and Bellamy laughed.

''Exactly.'' - Bellamy nodded, giving his wife a kiss. - "Will you come with me?" - He asked, looking at Clarke.

"Yes, I go, because after we need to stop at Charlotte's house to get Madi.'' - Clarke replied, getting ready to get out of bed as well.

Meanwhile, Octavia was relieved. Her big brother was going to save her. Again. Not that she asked for Bellamy's help often, but she tried, whenever she knew in advance that her mother was going to kill her. Then she just stretched out her arms and let out a long yawn to relax, before leaning her head against her bed. That was when she felt she wasn't laying her head on her bed. She was leaning on someone's head. Who the hell was in your bed?

''What the fuck?'' - Octavia cursed, starting to take the blanket off the person, when she saw that the person in her bed was Madi. What the hell was Madi doing here? - ''Madi!'' - The 14-year-old called out, trying to wake her niece. She needed to know what Madi was doing here and the worst wasn't this. Worst of all was that she had just called Bellamy to help her. Did Bellamy know that Madi was here? If he didn't know, Madi would be in trouble and Octavia hates being a hard finger. - ''Damn it, Madi, wake up.'' - Octavia insisted, shaking the younger girl so she would wake up.

"Just five more minutes, mom.'' - Madi spoke in a sleepy voice, gesturing with her hand.

"I'm not your mother, Madi.'' - Octavia snorted, looking at the girl. - "I'm Octavia, damn it, wake up." - She grunted, shaking again, now with a little more force for her to wake up.

"Please, mommy!" - Madi whimpered and Octavia took a deep breath. This girl looked like a sleeping stone. Maybe she needs some more to wake up. Then, giving a devilish smile, Octavia went to his bathroom and filled a glass with some water. That done, she headed toward Madi and began to slowly pour water on the girl's face. In a few seconds the girl woke with a startled expression.

"Octavia, why did you pour water on me?" - Madi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't want to do that, Madi, but you wouldn't wake up for anything.'' - Octavia looked at the girl, sighing.

"And why did you have to wake me up?" - Madi grunted, making a pouting.

"Because your dad and probably your mom are coming here soon." - Octavia explained, looking at her.

''What? Did you spoil me?'' - The younger girl accused, closing her face.

''Of course not. Are you crazy?'' - Octavia snorted, clearly offended.

"But then..." - Madi would ask how Bellamy and Clarke knew, but Octavia interrupted.

"My mom got home early.'' - Octavia said, looking at Madi.

''What? Grandma Aurora is here? But wasn't she going to return only at night?'' - Madi asked in surprise.

"Wait, first of all, do I need to know how you got here?" - Octavia looked at her, returning the question.

''Okay, I'll explain.'' - Madi sighed, looking at Octavia - ''I was at Charlotte's house and I was going to sleep there, but then she found out that was having a party from someone at school and she convinced me to come and to my surprise the party was at my grandmother's house Aurora.'' - The younger girl continued, raising her eyebrows at Octavia.

"But how did you end up sleeping here?" - Octavia insisted, still waiting for a full explanation.

''Charlotte disappeared, so as I already knew the house and was beginning to sleep, I decided to go up to your room and sleep in your bed.'' - Madi concluded, finishing her explanation. - ''Now it's your turn.'' - Madi said, waiting for an explanation from Octavia. - "How come Grandma Aurora is here already?" - The younger girl asked, looking at Octavia.

"I don't know either, Madi.'' - Octavia ran his hands over his face, sighing. - "What I know is that I'm in trouble and that's why I had to call the Bell, but before you accuse me, I didn't even know that you had spent the night here.'' - She said, raising her hands up in surrender.

"I know, this isn't your fault, O." - Madi spoke in her childish voice. - "The only bad thing is that we're two in trouble now.'' - She pouted and Octavia looked at the girl. She didn't want Madi to get in trouble either. And that's when she had an idea.

''I already know.'' - Octavia smiled, looking at the girl. - "What if I told Bell and Clarke that I called you here to help me clean the house before my mom arrived?" - She suggested, and Madi's face brightened.

"That's a great idea, O." - Madi looked at her, smiling. - "Thank you for being my favorite aunt.'' - She laughed, clenching her fist and touching into Octavia's hand. They used to greet each other like that.

"I'm your only aunt, Madi.'' - Octavia rolled her eyes, but she clenched her fist and touched Madi's hand anyway, then smirked.

The girls continued to talk for a few more minutes, when Octavia and Madi heard voices coming downstairs. Bellamy and Clarke had probably arrived. Then moments later, Bellamy was already outside his bedroom door. Finally her big brother had come to save her.

"Hey O, you can get out of your bedroom now.'' - Bellamy said, looking at the door.

"Has mom already tucked the belt back into her pants?" - Octavia asked cautiously. Even if her big brother was there to protect her, she still didn't want to risk it.

"Stop for free, Octavia, I've already done that." - This time it was Aurora's voice that answered. That meant your mom was there too. If she left your bedroom, she knew that Aurora could still give a slap or pulling her ear. But she knew that if she didn't leave now, it would irritate her mother even more, and if that happened, Bellamy might no longer be able to help her.

''Okay, I'm leaving my bedroom.'' - Octavia sighed, starting to unlock the door with the key. As soon as the door opened, she felt Aurora grasp the lobe of her ear and start twisting it hard. - ''Oh, mom, it hurts!'' - She whimpered, wincing.

''It's to hurt!'' - Aurora countered, keeping a firm grip on her daughter's ear.

"Bell..." - Octavia begged for help, looking at her big brother.

"Mom, you don't need it.'' - Bellamy intruded, looking down at Octavia.

"Need yes, Bellamy, did you see how your sister left my house?" - Aurora complained, still twisting Octavia's ear.

"But ripping her ear off will not bring her home movers back." - Bellamy argued, and Aurora took a deep breath before finally releasing Octavia's ear and turning to go down the stairs. Octavia, seeing that she was free, immediately ran to her eldest brother's side and began to rub her ear that Aurora pulling. - "Madi, what are you doing here?" - The man asked, as soon as he noticed his daughter's presence, leaving Octavia's bedroom.

"It was my fault, Bell, I asked Madi to come here and help me clean up this mess.'' - Octavia explained, still rubbing her ear that Aurora pulling.

"You should have warned me that you were going to come here, Madi, I and your mother could have been very worried." - Bellamy scolded, looking serious at the girl 11-year-old.

"I know, daddy, I'm sorry.'' - Madi made a pouting and Bellamy immediately melted into a smile for the child. - "Speaking of which, where is mommy?" - She asked, looking at her father.

"She's in the living room, dear.'' - Bellamy answered, looking at her daughter. - "Come on, let's all talk in the living room to try and clear this up." - He said, touching Octavia's shoulder to show that he was standing next to his little sister while Madi walked in front of them, down the stairs quietly.

As soon as Clarke saw Madi, she immediately raised her eyebrows at her, as if wondering what she was doing here. Madi, seeing his mother's gaze, immediately went to give an explanation.

"I came to help O clean the house, mommy.'' - Madi explained with an innocent smile.

"But weren't you going to bed at Charlotte's?" - Clarke asked suspiciously.

"I slept, mom, I just came here this morning after I got a call from O." - The younger girl stared at her mother, lying without remorse.

"You should have warned me and your dad." - Clarke scolded, still with a serious look.

"That's what I said, but Madi has apologized, isn't she, dear?" - Bellamy smiled, appearing in the living room as she came downstairs with Octavia.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, mommy.'' - Madi said, making a sad face to Clarke who immediately let out a sigh, before finally giving a smile towards his daughter as if to say that everything is well.

"Hey Clarke, sorry for waking you and Bell.'' - Octavia spoke behind Bellamy, giving a sincere smile.

"All right, Octavia, it was for a good cause.'' - Clarke smiled gently.

''Of course it was.'' - Octavia agreed, remembering her mother's expression as she saw that some of the furniture was broken. If Bellamy wasn't coming here, she was sure Aurora would kill her. - "Okay then... Where's my mom?" - The 14-year-old asked when she saw that Aurora wasn't in the room.

''I'm here.'' - Aurora appeared, entering the room - ''And before you ask me, I went outside thinking a little to find some reason not to kill you.'' - The older woman continued, and Octavia looked at her.

"And did you find it?" - Octavia asked, and even without her wanting it, it came out in a tone of irony, which made Aurora cast a mortal glance toward Octavia. Bellamy noticed this and decided to interrupt.

"Okay, since we're all here..." - Bellamy began, trying to ease the tense mood. - "Could you tell what exactly happened when you got here, mom?" - The man asked, looking at Aurora.

"Bellamy, what happened was that I got here after working all night and the house was just full of broken furniture, and that one..." - Aurora snorted, pointing at Octavia. - "She was sleeping as if nothing had happened.'' - She concluded, taking a deep breath and still looking for reasons not to kill Octavia.

''Wait.'' - Clarke interrupted, looking from Aurora to Madi - ''How did Octavia call you in the morning to come and help you clean the house, if when your Grandma Aurora arrived, Octavia was still sleeping?'' - She asked with a serious countenance. Upon hearing her mother's question, Madi glanced at Octavia as if asking for help, but Octavia only scratched the back of her neck in response as if to say she had no solution. Clarke noted that. - "You lied to me, Madi Griffin Blake?" - The blonde asked slowly, looking serious at the child.

"Mommy, I..." - Madi tried to explain, but Clarke cut her off.

''We talked at home.'' - She said, serious - ''Now go to Octavia's bedroom and stay there until I tell you.'' - Clarke ordered, and Madi's eyes filled with tears.

"But mom..." - The 11-year-old girl whimpered, but this time it was Bellamy's voice that interrupted her.

"Obey your mom, Madi.'' - The man looked at her and Madi, seeing his father so serious, immediately let the tears fall as she left the room and up the stairs running to Octavia's bedroom.

"You don't have to be so hard on her.'' - Aurora spoke to Bellamy and Clarke as soon as Madi left the room. Already, Octavia rolled her eyes at the hypocrisy, considering that a few minutes ago, Aurora would literally end her. But with Madi, your beloved grand daughter, no one should be so hard.

''Really?'' - Octavia let go, unable to contain herself.

"Don't compare what you did with what Madi did, Octavia.'' - Aurora cut off, looking at her. - "Besides, she's just a child.'' - She defended her grand daughter, sitting on the couch, and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"But she lied, and she's probably going to be grounded for weeks." - Clarke stated, looking serious at Aurora.

Thank you Clarke. Octavia thought. At least someone was still fair in this house.

''Okay, then after we deal with Madi.'' - Bellamy sighed, looking at his wife. - "But what about Octavia, what are you planning to do, mom?" - The man asked, turning to Aurora.

"You know exactly what I'd like to do, Bellamy.'' - Aurora replied, pointing at the belt in her jeans. Yes, she still thought that corporal punishment was the best solution to deal with Octavia at the moment.

"You don't have to do that, mom, Octavia already understands you made a mistake.'' - Bellamy sighed, trying to defend her sister. - "Isn't it, O?" - He asked, wanting confirmation from her.

"It's true, mommy, I'm so sorry, I swear.'' - Octavia stopped in front of Aurora with a pout and Aurora took a deep breath before looking at her daughter. She loved that girl, but why did she have to get into trouble so much? - "And I know I'm wrong, but sometimes I feel so alone here at home." - The girl 14-year-old confessed, and Aurora saw that her daughter was telling the truth. She really felt alone and that in parts was her fault as a mother. But unfortunately, she needed to work.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Octavia.'' - Aurora took Octavia's hands and looked at the girl. - "I'm sorry." - She sighed and Octavia looked at her.

"It's not your fault, mommy, I know you need to work." - Octavia stated, and she really understood her mother's situation. Neither she nor Bellamy had a father, so Aurora kind of had to work for two. Even now that Bellamy didn't live with them, she still had to work. Aurora couldn't simply refuse the promotion they offered her a few months ago when she started working at night.

"I know I need to work, but it's still not fair for you to be alone here at night, yes and no.'' - Aurora continued, looking at her. - "You're only 14, Octavia, and you still need care.'' - The older woman finished, sighing.

"Maybe Octavia might come and live with us for a while while you're still at that job, Aurora." - Clarke suggested, and Aurora turned to look at her son's wife.

"Are you serious, Clarke?" - Aurora asked, considering that possibility.

"Of course, Aurora.'' - Clarke nodded, smiling. - "Besides, it's not like we didn't take care of Octavia before.'' - The blonde concluded, looking sideways at Bellamy who agreed with a smile and a nod. It was true. Bellamy and Clarke, before they got their own house, lived with Aurora. At the time Octavia was 5 years old and Madi 2 years, and since Aurora always had to work hard, Bellamy and Clarke always ended up staying with Octavia and Madi. So that would be no different now.

"And you O, what do you think of that?" - Bellamy asked, looking at her little sister who was still silent.

"I'd love to live with you, Bell, but..." - Octavia looked at him, hesitating for a moment, and Bellamy stared at her, encouraging her to continue with the head. - "If I move in with you, it's going to be mama who's going to be alone." - The 14-year-old girl finished, and Bellamy smiled. Even Aurora being so hard on Octavia when she did something wrong, the girl still didn't want to leave her mother alone. She still cared about her.

"You don't worry about this, Octavia, Bellamy's and Clarke's home is very close to here and you can be sure that I'll always check to see if you're behaving properly." - Aurora tried to sound serious, but the truth was that the older woman was smiling.

"You promise, mommy?" - Octavia made a little pout and for a moment the girl sounded as if she was 7 years old, not 14 years old as she actually was.

''I promise, dear.'' - Aurora promised, pulling Octavia into a tight embrace. She kissed the girl's head, and Bellamy and Clarke smiled at the scene. - "But before you go, we still need to discuss your punishment." - She said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulder and looking serious at her.

"I thought you'd already forgotten that, mom.'' - Octavia whimpered and Aurora kept her face serious, even wanting to smile.

''As you look really sorry, I decided to listen to your brother.'' - Aurora said, looking at Bellamy who smiled. - "And as a punishment for practically destroying the house, you'll run out of pocket money until I pay for all the broken furniture and go home from school for a month." - The older woman decided, and Octavia made a face of suffering.

"All this, mommy?" - She complained and Aurora turned to look at her.

"You should be thanking for that." - Aurora said with a serious look.

''It is?'' - Octavia looked at her, crossing her arms. - "Thank you." - The girl 14-year-old spoke with all the irony of the world when she felt a burning slap on her arm. - ''Mommy!'' - Octavia whined and Aurora looked at her seriously.

"I've told you a thousand times to stop these ironies when you talk to me, Octavia.'' - Aurora rebuked and Octavia rubbed her arm as she looked at Bellamy who just looked at her as if to say: "You deserved it, O."

''It's okay, let's go now?'' - Clarke asked, trying to ease the mood.

''I guess so.'' - Bellamy nodded, looking at his wife.

"I'll search Madi then.'' - The blonde said, looking at Bellamy, Octavia, and Aurora, before climbing the stairs.

''Come on, don't get that beak.'' - Aurora pulled Octavia close to her as soon as Clarke went upstairs. - "You know I love you, but you have to control your mouth.'' - The older woman continued, as she smoothed Octavia's head, trying to show some comfort.

Bellamy logically smiled at the scene. No matter how much Aurora tried to play her stern mother, it was only her to see Octavia with a sad face that she was already falling apart. That was an evil of all parents, after all.

Then Clarke and Madi went down the stairs and called Bellamy and Octavia to leave. With that, Octavia went to get ready to pack her things up, but when she was about to go upstairs to her room, she felt Aurora's arm around her, keeping her from climbing the stairs.

"Wait a minute, young lady.'' - Aurora said, still preventing her from passing - ''Where do you think you are going?'' - She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll pack my bags, mommy." - Octavia answered, looking at her. - "Am I not going to live with Bell and Clarke now?" - She reminded him simply.

"You go, but at night I'll take you there, because now you're going to help me sort out all this mess." - Aurora stated in a serious tone and Octavia was going to question, but was interrupted by Clarke's voice:

"And Madi will help you." - The blonde said, looking at the 11 year old girl.

''What?'' - Madi puckered in surprise. - "Why, mommy?" - She whimpered and Clarke looked at her.

"You didn't tell me and your father that Octavia had called you asking for help to clean the house?" - Clarke remembered and Madi looked at her - ''So, you as the good friend that is, will help her.'' - She finished, watching.

"But mom, that was a lie.'' - Madi said, trying to save herself.

"And that's exactly why you're going to help Octavia." - Clarke gave her a wry smile. - "Consider it, part of your punishment.'' - The blonde continued, and Madi turned to her father.

"Daddy..." - Madi whimpered, wanting her father's help, but Bellamy just looked at her and said seriously:

"Your mom is right, Madi.'' - Bellamy said, looking at her. - "You can't lie to us and think there will not be any consequences after that." - He completed and Madi made a face pampered, but she knew that didn't have anything else to do. Then the girl 11-year-old just folded his arms and headed toward the couch, sitting down with a scowl.

"Well, since it's all settled, I'll take the girls at night, okay?" - Aurora spoke as she watched Octavia sit beside Madi on the couch.

"Then it's settled." - Clarke smiled, looking at Aurora. - "Shall we go then, Bellamy?" - The blonde asked, shaking hands with her husband.

''Let's go!'' - Bellamy nodded, taking Clarke's hand. - "Behave, girls, we see at night.'' - He smiled, looking back, only to see Octavia and Madi with a face of suffering. Today would definitely be a long day for them.

Then, after Aurora accompanied Bellamy and Clarke to the door, they simply said good-bye to the woman before they headed for their car. And as soon as Clarke and Bellamy got into the car with Clarke in the passenger seat, the man turned to his wife and said:

"Thank you for suggesting Octavia move in with us.'' - He thanked her, giving a kiss to his wife.

"No need to thank you, you know I love your little sister.'' - Clarke smiled, looking at Bellamy. - "Besides, it's going to be fun having two almost teenagers at home." - The blonde continued, and Bellamy thought for a moment.

''Or not.'' - He countered with a smile before he let out a low laugh.

''Is it or not.'' - Clarke agreed, laughing as well - ''But as always, let's face it as we have always done...'' - The blonde looked at him, before continuing: - ''Together.'' - She concluded, shaking her hand to her husband.

''Together.'' - Bellamy agreed, giving a light kiss to his wife's hand.

* * *

 **I finally got to finish this drabble, people. As I said at the beginning, it really took a long time to write and let's just say it also got really long. Anyway, I just hope you liked it. Tell me in the comments what you think and if ever you want, feel free to suggest another drabble.**

 **As for the other drabble that has been suggested, I've already put a title for it that will be: ''Nanny Raven'' and I can tell that I'm already working on it. I promise that by the end of next week it will be posted (it could even be before, but here in Brazil there is a holiday this week and I will probably travel, so it probably will not be posted until the end of next week).**

 **It is. Kisses and see you next time, dear! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Bom gente, antes de tudo quero lembrar que sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das histórias desse site são em inglês, eu vou tentar escrever os drabbles nas duas línguas. Portanto, qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem.**

 **Sugerido por Guest: Eu acho que a história do dia que Octavia começou a viver com Bellamy e Clarke seria muito divertido, eu gostaria de ver, especialmente a reação da Aurora para ver que Octavia deu uma festa e Bellamy e Clarke descobrindo que Madi estava lá também (se não me engano, você mencionou isso no primeiro capítulo desta história).**

 **Sobre esse drabble, eu realmente preciso confessar que foi bem difícil para mim escrever, na verdade foi o drabble que eu mais demorei pra terminar, acho que demorei de quatro a cinco dias pra finalizar ele por completo. Mas apesar disso, preciso confessar que me diverti muito escrevendo isso e até acho que se The 100 fosse em um universo AU e Aurora ainda estivesse viva, eu acho que ela seria uma mãe desse tipo (meio dura, mas que no fundo ama a sua filha muito), falo isso principalmente por Octavia ser tão pirralha na primeira temporada de The 100 (antes é claro das coisas acabarem corrompendo ela). Mas falando desse drabble específico, já aviso que as coisas acontecessem a dois anos atrás, ou seja Octavia tem 14 anos e Madi tem 11. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Octavia estava dormindo tranquilamente, quando começou a ouvir uns gritos. Os gritos pareciam tão longe, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perto, porém ela ainda não queria acordar. A festa de ontem tinha sido tão incrível. Aliás desde que Aurora tinha sido promovida e começou a trabalhar de noite, Octavia passou a fazer várias reuniões com os seus amigos na sua casa. Mas dessa vez as coisas tinham saído um pouco de controle. Até os caras do time de futebol tinha aparecido alí e ela pra impressionar um cara do time que ela gostava, acabou até tomando um pouco de cerveja. Enfim, agora que já é de manhã, Octavia tem certeza que tem uma casa inteira pra arrumar. Sem contar que ainda tem esses malditos gritos que ela nem sabe de onde vem. Então, coçando os olhos devagar, Octavia começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, quando viu a imagem de Aurora olhando para ela com os braços cruzados. Isso só podia ser uma alucinação. Não podia ser sério. Aurora só deveria voltar de noite.

\- Octavia! - Aurora gritou mais alto e Octavia pulou no sofá de susto. Definitivamente, aquilo não era uma alucinação. Sua mãe realmente estava alí. Merda.

\- Mãe? - Octavia a olhou, se sentando no sofá e se encolhendo. Aurora definitivamente ia matar ela.

\- O que significa isso? - A mulher mais velha perguntou pausadamente, bufando.

\- Eu acho que um furação passou por aqui. - Octavia respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. Obviamente essa não era a melhor resposta que Octavia podia ter dado, mas a garota estava tão nervosa que acabou saindo isso.

\- Ainda por cima faz piadinha? - Aurora apertou os punhos, claramente tentando manter a calma. - Os moveis estão todo destruídos. - Ela continuou, olhando pra Octavia - Então eu vou perguntar de novo... O que diabos aconteceu aqui? - Aurora encarou a garota, ainda esperando por uma resposta.

\- Talvez eu tenha chamado uns amigos, mãe. - Octavia confessou, se levantando do sofá e tentando manter uma distância segura entre ela e Aurora.

\- Você quer dizer uma festa? - Aurora rangeu os dentes, dando passos lentos em direção a garota - Então você quer dizer que você deu uma festa sem a minha autorização, é isso? - Ela perguntou, querendo uma confirmação da garota.

\- Não era pra ser uma festa real, mãe, mas acabou saindo de controle. - Octavia olhou pra sua mãe, tentando conquistar a simpatia dela. Mas ela sabia que Aurora não se deixava levar pelo os seus olhos de cachorrinho sem dono. Sua mãe não era Bellamy.

\- Saiu de controle, é? - Aurora deu um sorriso irônico, olhando em volta da casa - Quer saber? - Ela continuou, encarando a garota - Eu vou matar você. - Aurora afirmou, começando a tirar o cinto de sua calça jeans. Ao perceber as intenções de Aurora, Octavia correu em direção a escada da sua casa. Nem em um milhão de anos, ela ia deixar Aurora pegar ela. - Octavia, volta aqui! - A mulher mais velha gritou furiosa, enquanto Octavia já estava no topo da escada.

\- Nem morta! - Octavia rebateu, antes de sair correndo em direção ao seu quarto e bater a porta dele com tudo, trancando com a chave rapidamente, antes que Aurora conseguisse colocar as mãos nela.

\- Octavia Blake, abra essa porta agora. - Aurora mandou do lado de fora da porta.

\- Eu não vou abrir, se eu abrir, você vai me bater. - Octavia acusou, encarando a porta que graças a Deus estava bem fechada.

\- Se você sabe que eu vou te bater, então você sabe que merece. - Aurora respondeu, bufando - Agora abre essa porta agora! - A mulher mais velha insistiu, mostrando que estava completamente sem paciência.

\- Eu não vou abrir, eu já disse. - Octavia afirmou petulantemente, olhando para a porta.

\- Se você quer assim, tudo bem. - Aurora bufou do lado de fora da porta - Mas saiba que quando eu te pegar, eu te prometo que as coisas vão ser muito piores. - Ela ameaçou e Octavia mordeu os lábios ao pensar sobre isso. Podia até ser, mas pelo menos até lá, sua mãe já ia estar muito mais calma. - E uma hora você vai ter que sair desse quarto! - Aurora concluiu, antes de Octavia finalmente ouvir os passos de sua mãe descendo a escada e se afastando do quarto.

Isso era verdade. Uma hora, ela ia ter que sair desse quarto. E quando essa hora chegasse, Aurora definitivamente ainda ia matar ela. Então Octavia decidiu pensar. Quem é a única pessoa que ainda poderia salvar ela de uma surra histórica? É isso. Bellamy. Seu irmão mais velho. Ele definitivamente não ia deixar Aurora bater nela com aquele maldito cinto e ainda poderia até convencer Aurora a dar outro tipo de castigo. É isso, Bellamy seria seu salvador. E foi pensando nisso, que ela pegou seu celular que por sorte ainda estava com ela e procurou na agenda o número do seu irmão mais velho.

\- Bell! - Octavia falou, assim que o seu irmão mais velho atendeu.

\- Ei O, tudo bem? - Bellamy respondeu do outro lado da linha, soltando um bocejo.

\- Eu te acordei? - Octavia perguntou, fazendo uma careta. Essa não era a intenção dela. Bellamy normalmente só tinha o domingo para descansar e dormir até tarde, então ela jamais acordaria o seu irmão intencionalmente.

\- Está tudo bem, O, já são quase 9h da manhã. Eu já estava prestes a acordar mesmo. - Bellamy a tranquilizou e Octavia sorriu, Bellamy sempre fazia questão de lembrar a ela que ela nunca incomodava ele. - Mas então, qual o motivo dessa ligação tão cedo em um domingo? Pois eu sei que você costuma dormir até tarde nos domingos também. - Ele brincou e Octavia suspirou. Ela teria que contar a Bellamy o que aconteceu, mas ela sabe que apesar do sermão, Bellamy ainda ia acabar defendendo ela.

\- É que a mamãe vai me matar, Bell. - Octavia confessou e Bellamy suspirou. Ele ama Octavia, ela é a sua irmãzinha, mas ele sabe Octavia é uma verdadeira peste quando quer.

\- O que você aprontou dessa vez? - Bellamy perguntou, apenas para saber mesmo, porque ele sabe que não importa o que Octavia fizesse, ele ainda ia proteger ela se precissasse.

\- Você sabe que faz uns meses que a mamãe começou a trabalhar de noite, não é? - Ela começou, se sentando na cama.

\- Sei... - Bellamy respondeu, sabendo onde essa história ia dar.

\- Então, acontece que eu meio que dei uma festa aqui em casa ontem sem a autorização dela e alguns moveis meio que ficaram quebrados. - Octavia confessou, já esperando pelo o sermão do seu irmão mais velho.

\- Você o quê? - Bellamy perguntou, querendo ouvir o que Octavia fez de novo. Apenas para ter certeza que ele ouviu certo.

\- É isso que você ouviu, Bell. - Octavia confirmou, brincando com os dedos.

\- Mamãe está certa em te matar. - Bellamy simplesmente falou, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Mas Bell se você não me ajudar, a mamãe vai acabar comigo com aquele cinto. - Octavia choramingou, querendo o apoio do seu irmão mais velho. - É sério, eu te juro que ela ia acabar comigo, eu tive até que me trancar no meu quarto para ela não fazer isso. - Ela continuou, o que fez Bellamy suspirar. Era certo que Octavia merecia um castigo, mas ele definitivamente não concordava com os métodos de punição que Aurora escolhia. Então se ele pudesse salvar Octavia disso, com toda a certeza, ele faria.

\- Ok, então o que você quer eu que eu faça? - Bellamy perguntou, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

\- Vem aqui e tenta acalmar ela ou convencer ela a me dar outro castigo, por favor. - Octavia pediu e Bellamy olhou pra Clarke que nesse momento estava começando a acordar também.

\- Eu acho que posso tentar fazer isso. - Bellamy afirmou, soltando um longo suspiro.

\- Obrigada, Bell. - Octavia agradeceu do outro lado da linha - Você é o meu herói, sabia?

\- Pelo o tanto que você entra em apuros, eu realmente não posso discordar disso. - Bellamy respondeu e Clarke o olhou, levantando as sobrancelhas em confusão - Em alguns minutos estarei aí, não saí desse quarto até eu chegar, ok? - Ele instruiu de um lado da linha, enquanto olhava para sua esposa.

\- Não precisa nem dizer isso. - Octavia respondeu do outro lado da linha, antes de Bellamy encerrar a ligação.

\- Já sei. - Clarke o olhou, sorrindo - Resgate a irmã mais nova novamente, não é? - A loira adivinhou e Bellamy riu.

\- Exatamente. - Bellamy concordou, dando um selinho na sua esposa - Você vem comigo? - Ele perguntou, olhando pra Clarke.

\- Venho sim, até porque depois precisamos passar na casa de Charlotte para pegar a Madi. - Clarke respondeu, se preparando para sair da cama também.

Enquanto isso, Octavia estava aliviada. Seu irmão mais velho ia salvar ela. De novo. Não que ela pedisse a ajuda de Bellamy com frequência, mas ela tentava, sempre que sabia com antecedência que a sua mãe ia matar ela. Então ela apenas esticou os braços e soltou um longo bocejo para relaxar, antes de encostar a cabeça na sua cama. Foi quando ela sentiu que não estava encostando a cabeça na sua cama. Ela estava encostando a cabeça em alguém. Quem diabos estava na sua cama?

\- Que merda é essa? - Octavia xingou, começando a tirar o cobertor de cima da pessoa, quando viu que a pessoa que estava na sua cama era Madi. O que diabos Madi estava fazendo aqui? - Madi! - A garota de 14 anos chamou, tentando acordar a sua sobrinha. Ela precisava saber o que Madi estava fazendo aqui e o pior nem era isso. O pior era que ela tinha acabado de chamar Bellamy para ajudar ela. Será que Bellamy sabia que Madi estava aqui? Se ele não soubesse, Madi estaria em problemas e Octavia odeia ser uma dedo duro. - Que droga, Madi, acorde. - Octavia insistiu, chacoalhando a garota menor para que ela acordasse.

\- Só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe. - Madi falou com voz carregada de sono, gesticulando com a mão.

\- Não sou a sua mãe, Madi. - Octavia bufou, olhando para a menina - Aqui é a Octavia, que droga, acorda. - Ela resmungou, voltando a chacoalhar Madi, agora com um pouco mais de força para que ela acordasse.

\- Por favor, mamãe! - Madi choramingou e Octavia respirou fundo. Essa menina parecia uma pedra dormindo. Talvez ela precise de um pouco mais para acordar. Então, dando um sorriso diabólico, Octavia foi até o seu banheiro e encheu um copo com um pouco de água. Feito isso, ela foi em direção a Madi e começou a derramar lentamente água no rosto da menina. Em poucos segundos, a garota acordou com uma expressão de susto.

\- Octavia, porque você jogou água em mim? - Madi perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

\- Eu não queria fazer isso, Madi, mas você não acordava por nada. - Octavia olhou para a garota, suspirando.

\- E porque você precisava me acordar? - Madi resmungou, fazendo um bico.

\- Porque o seu pai e provavelmente a sua mãe vão chegar aqui em breve. - Octavia explicou, a olhando.

\- O quê? Você me dedurou? - A garota mais nova acusou, fechando a cara.

\- Claro que não. Está louca? - Octavia bufou, claramente ofendida.

\- Mas então... - Madi ia perguntar como Bellamy e Clarke sabiam, mas Octavia a interrompeu.

\- Minha mãe chegou em casa antes do previsto. - Octavia contou, olhando para Madi.

\- O quê? A vovó Aurora está aqui? Mas ela não ia voltar só de noite? - Madi perguntou, surpresa.

\- Espera, em primeiro lugar eu preciso saber como você veio parar aqui? - Octavia a olhou, devolvendo a pergunta.

\- Ok, eu vou explicar. - Madi suspirou, olhando para Octavia - Eu estava na casa da Charlotte e eu ia dormir lá, mas aí ela descobriu que estava tendo uma festa de alguém da escola e me convenceu a vir e pra minha surpresa a festa era na casa da minha Vovó Aurora. - A garota mais nova continuou, levantando as sobrancelhas para Octavia.

\- Mas como você acabou dormindo aqui? - Octavia insistiu, ainda esperando por uma explicação completa.

\- Charlotte sumiu, então como eu já conhecia a casa e estava começando a ficar com sono, eu decidi subir para o seu quarto e dormir na sua cama. - Madi concluiu, terminando a sua explicação. - Agora é a sua vez. - Madi falou, esperando por uma explicação de Octavia. - Como assim a Vovó Aurora já está aqui? - A garota mais nova perguntou, olhando para Octavia.

\- Eu também não sei, Madi. - Octavia passou as mãos pelo o rosto, suspirando - O que eu sei é que eu estou em apuros e é por isso que eu tive que chamar o Bell, mas antes que você me acuse, eu nem sabia que você tinha passado a noite aqui. - Ela falou, levantando as mãos pro alto em rendição.

\- Eu sei, isso não é culpa sua, O. - Madi falou com a sua voz de criança - A única coisa ruim é que agora somos duas em apuros. - Ela fez um beicinho e Octavia olhou para a garota. Ela não queria que Madi ficasse em apuros também. E foi aí que ela teve uma ideia.

\- Já sei. - Octavia sorriu, olhando para a garota - E se eu falar pro Bell e pra Clarke que eu chamei você aqui pra me ajudar a limpar a casa antes que minha mãe chegasse? - Ela sugeriu e o rosto de Madi se iluminou.

\- Isso é uma ótima ideia, O. - Madi a olhou, abrindo um sorriso - Obrigada por ser minha tia favorita. - Ela riu, fechando a mão em punho para tocar na mão de Octavia. Elas costumavam se cumprimentar assim.

\- Eu sou a sua única tia, Madi. - Octavia revirou os olhos, mas fechou o punho e tocou na mão de Madi mesmo assim, dando um sorriso de canto em seguida.

As garotas continuaram conversando por mais alguns minutos, quando Octavia e Madi ouviram vozes vindo lá do andar de baixo. Provavelmente Bellamy e Clarke tinham chegado. Então momentos depois, Bellamy já estava do lado de fora da porta do seu quarto. Finalmente seu irmão mais velho tinha chegado para salvá-la.

\- Ei O, você pode sair do seu quarto agora. - Bellamy disse, olhando para a porta.

\- A mamãe já colocou o cinto de volta na calça dela? - Octavia perguntou com cautela. Mesmo que seu irmão mais velho estivesse alí para protege-lá, ela ainda não queria arriscar.

\- Para de fazer graça, Octavia, eu já fiz isso. - Dessa vez foi a voz de Aurora que respondeu. Isso significava que a sua mãe estava lá também. Se ela saísse, ela sabia que ainda podia tomar um tapa ou um puxão de orelha. Mas ela sabia que se não saísse agora, isso ia irritar ainda mais a sua mãe e se isso acontecesse, talvez Bellamy não conseguisse mais ajudá-la.

\- Ta bom, eu estou saindo. - Octavia suspirou, começando a destrancar a porta com a chave. Assim que a porta abriu, ela sentiu Aurora agarrar o lóbulo da sua orelha e começar a torcer a mesma com força. - Ai, mãe, ta doendo! - Ela choramingou, fazendo uma careta.

\- É pra doer! - Aurora rebateu, mantendo um aperto firme na orelha da filha.

\- Bell... - Octavia implorou por ajuda, olhando para o seu irmão mais velho.

\- Mãe, não precisa disso. - Bellamy se intrometeu, olhando com dó para Octavia.

\- Precisa sim, Bellamy, você viu como a sua irmã deixou a minha casa? - Aurora reclamou, ainda torcendo a orelha de Octavia.

\- Mas arrancar a orelha dela não vai trazer seus moveis de volta. - Bellamy argumentou e Aurora respirou fundo, antes de finalmente soltar a orelha de Octavia e se virar para descer as escadas. Já Octavia ao ver que estava livre, correu imediatamente para o lado do seu irmão mais velho e começou a esfregar a orelha que Aurora tinha puxado. - Madi, o que você está fazendo aqui? - O homem perguntou, assim que notou a presença da sua filha, saindo do quarto de Octavia.

\- Foi minha culpa, Bell, eu que pedi pra Madi vir aqui em casa e me ajudar a limpar essa bagunça. - Octavia explicou, ainda esfregando a orelha que Aurora tinha puxado.

\- Ainda assim você deveria ter avisado que ia vir pra cá, Madi, eu e sua mãe poderíamos ter ficado muito preocupados. - Bellamy repreendeu, olhando sério para a garota de 11 anos.

\- Eu sei, papai, me desculpa. - Madi fez um bico e Bellamy imediatamente se derreteu, abrindo um sorriso para a criança - Falando nisso, cadê a mamãe? - Ela perguntou, olhando para o seu pai.

\- Ela está na sala, querida. - Bellamy respondeu, olhando para a sua filha - Vem, vamos todos conversar na sala para tentar esclarecer essa situação. - Ele afirmou, tocando no ombro de Octavia para mostrar que estava do lado de sua irmãzinha, enquanto Madi ia na frente deles, descendo as escadas tranquilamente.

Assim que Clarke viu Madi, ela imediatamente levantou as sobrancelhas em direção a ela, como se perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo aqui. Já Madi ao ver o olhar da sua mãe, imediatamente se adiantou em dar uma explicação.

\- Eu vim ajuda limpar a casa, mamãe. - Madi explicou com um sorriso inocente.

\- Mas você não ia dormir na casa da Charlotte? - Clarke perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Eu dormi, mamãe, eu só vim aqui de manhã depois que eu recebi uma ligação da O. - A garota menor a olhou, mentindo na cara dura.

\- Você deveria ter avisado eu e o seu pai. - Clarke repreendeu, ainda com um olhar sério.

\- Foi o que eu disse, mas Madi já se desculpou, não é querida? - Bellamy sorriu, aparecendo na sala ao terminar de descer as escadas junto com Octavia.

\- Sim e eu sinto muito, mamãe. - Madi falou, fazendo uma carinha triste pra Clarke que imediatamente soltou um suspiro, antes de finalmente lançar um sorriso em direção a sua filha como se dissesse que está tudo bem.

\- Ei Clarke, desculpe por ter acordado você e o Bell. - Octavia falou, atrás de Bellamy, dando um sorriso sincero.

\- Tudo bem, Octavia, foi por uma boa causa. - Clarke sorriu, gentilmente.

\- Com certeza foi. - Octavia concordou, ao lembrar da expressão de sua mãe ao ver que alguns moveis estavam quebrados. Se Bellamy não estivesse vindo aqui, ela tinha certeza que Aurora ia matá-la. - Ok então... Cadê a minha mãe? - A garota de 14 anos perguntou, ao ver que Aurora não estava na sala.

\- Estou aqui. - Aurora apareceu, entrando na sala - E antes que você me pergunte, eu fui lá fora pensar um pouco para encontrar alguma razão para não matar você. - A mulher mais velha continuou e Octavia a olhou.

\- E você encontrou? - Octavia perguntou e mesmo sem ela querer, isso acabou saindo em um tom de ironia, o que fez Aurora lançar um olhar mortal em direção a Octavia. Bellamy ao notar isso, resolveu interromper.

\- Ok, já que estamos todos aqui... - Bellamy começou, tentando aliviar o clima tenso - Você poderia contar o que exatamente aconteceu quando você chegou aqui em casa, mãe? - O homem perguntou, olhando para Aurora.

\- Bellamy, o que aconteceu foi que eu cheguei aqui depois de trabalhar a noite inteira e a casa simplesmente estava cheia de moveis quebrados, e essa daí... - Aurora bufou, apontando pra Octavia - Estava dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Ela concluiu, respirando fundo e ainda procurando motivos para não matar Octavia.

\- Espera. - Clarke interrompeu, olhando de Aurora para Madi - Como que a Octavia te ligou de manhã para você vir ajudar ela a limpar a casa, se quando a sua Avó Aurora chegou, a Octavia ainda estava dormindo? - Ela questionou com um semblante sério. Ao ouvir a pergunta de sua mãe, Madi lançou um olhar a Octavia como se pedisse ajuda, mas Octavia apenas coçou a nuca em resposta como se dissesse que ela não tinha uma solução pra isso. Clarke ao notar isso, continuou: - Você mentiu pra mim, Madi Griffin Blake? - A loira perguntou pausadamente, olhando séria para a criança.

\- Mamãe, eu... - Madi tentou se explicar, mas Clarke a cortou.

\- Em casa conversamos. - Ela falou, séria - Agora vai pro quarto da Octavia e fique lá até eu mandar. - Clarke mandou e os olhos de Madi se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Mas mãe... - A garota de 11 anos choramingou, mas dessa vez foi a voz de Bellamy que a interrompeu.

\- Obedeça a sua mãe, Madi. - O homem a olhou e Madi ao ver o seu pai tão sério, imediatamente deixou as lágrimas caírem, enquanto saía da sala e subia as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto de Octavia.

\- Vocês não precisam ser tão duros com ela. - Aurora falou para Bellamy e Clarke, assim que Madi deixou a sala. Já Octavia revirou os olhos para a hipocrisia, considerando que a poucos minutos atrás, Aurora ia literalmente acabar com ela. Mas com Madi, a sua netinha querida, ninguém deveria ser tão duro.

\- É sério? - Octavia soltou, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Nem compare o que você fez com o que Madi fez, Octavia. - Aurora cortou, a olhando - Além disso, ela é apenas uma criança. - Ela defendeu, se sentando no sofá e Octavia revirou os olhos.

\- Mas ela mentiu e provavelmente vai ficar umas semanas de castigo por isso. - Clarke afirmou, olhando séria para Aurora.

Obrigada Clarke. Octavia pensou. Pelo menos alguém ainda era justo nessa casa.

\- Ok, depois lidamos com Madi. - Bellamy suspirou, olhando para a sua esposa - Mas e quanto a Octavia, o que você pensa em fazer, mãe? - O homem perguntou, se virando para Aurora.

\- Você sabe exatamente o que eu gostaria de fazer, Bellamy. - Aurora respondeu, apontando para o cinto em sua calça jeans. Sim, ela ainda pensava que o castigo físico era a melhor solução para lidar com Octavia no momento.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, mãe, a Octavia já entendeu que cometeu um erro. - Bellamy suspirou, tentando defender a sua irmã - Não é mesmo, O? - Ele perguntou, querendo uma confirmação dela.

\- É verdade, mamãe, eu to muito arrependida, eu juro. - Octavia parou na frente de Aurora fazendo um biquinho e Aurora respirou fundo, antes de olhar para a sua filha. Ela amava aquela garota, mas porque ela tinha que aprontar tanto? - E eu sei que eu errei, mas é que as vezes me sinto tão sozinha aqui em casa. - A garota de 14 anos confessou e Aurora viu que a sua filha estava falando a verdade. Ela realmente se sentia sozinha e isso em partes era culpa dela como mãe. Mas infelizmente, ela precisava trabalhar.

\- Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim, Octavia. - Aurora pegou as mãos de Octavia e olhou para a garota - Eu sinto muito. - Ela suspirou e Octavia a olhou.

\- Não é a sua culpa, mamãe, eu sei que você precisa trabalhar. - Octavia afirmou e ela realmente entendia a situação de sua mãe. Nem ela e nem Bellamy tinham um pai, então Aurora meio que tinha que trabalhar por dois. Mesmo agora que Bellamy não morava com elas, ela ainda tinham que trabalhar. Aurora não podia simplesmente recusar a promoção que ofereceram a ela a uns meses atrás que foi quando ela começou a trabalhar de noite.

\- Eu sei que preciso trabalhar, mas ainda não é justo você ficar sozinha aqui em casa noite sim e noite não. - Aurora continuou, a olhando - Você só tem 14 anos, Octavia, e você ainda precisa de cuidados. - A mulher mais velha concluiu, soltando um suspiro.

\- Talvez Octavia possa vir morar com a gente por um tempo, enquanto você ainda está nesse emprego, Aurora. - Clarke sugeriu e Aurora se virou para olhar pra esposa do seu filho.

\- Você está falando sério, Clarke? - Aurora perguntou, considerando essa possibilidade.

\- É claro, Aurora. - Clarke acentiu, sorrindo - Além disso não é como se não tivessemos cuidado da Octavia antes. - A loira concluiu, olhando de lado para Bellamy que concordou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Era verdade. Bellamy e Clarke antes de conseguirem a sua casa própria, moravam com Aurora. Na época Octavia tinha 5 anos e Madi 2 anos, e como Aurora sempre teve que trabalhar muito, Bellamy e Clarke sempre acabavam ficando com Octavia e Madi. Então isso não seria diferente agora.

\- E você O, o que acha disso? - Bellamy perguntou, olhando pra sua irmãzinha que ainda estava calada.

\- Eu adoraria morar com você, Bell, mas... - Octavia o olhou, hesitando por um momento e Bellamy a olhou, acentindo com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. - Se eu for morar com vocês, vai ser a mamãe que vai ficar sozinha. - A garota de 14 anos concluiu e Bellamy sorriu. Mesmo Aurora sendo tão dura com Octavia quando ela fazia algo errado, a garota ainda não queria deixar a sua mãe sozinha. Ela ainda se preocupava com ela.

\- Não se preocupa com isso, Octavia, a casa do Bellamy e da Clarke é bem perto daqui e pode ter certeza que eu vou verificar sempre pra ver se você está se comportando direito. - Aurora tentou parecer séria, mas a verdade era que a mulher mais velha estava sorrindo.

\- Você promete, mamãe? - Octavia fez um biquinho e por um momento a garota soou como se tivesse 7 anos e não 14 anos como ela tinha atualmente.

\- Prometo, querida. - Aurora prometeu, puxando Octavia para um abraço apertado. Ela beijou a cabeça da garota, e Bellamy e Clarke sorriram para a cena. - Mas antes de você ir, ainda precisamos discutir o seu castigo. - Ela afirmou, colocando as mãos no ombro da filha e olhando sério para ela.

\- Eu achei que você já tivesse esquecido isso, mãe. - Octavia choramingou e Aurora manteve o rosto sério, mesmo querendo sorrir.

\- Como você parece realmente arrependida, eu decidi ouvir o seu irmão. - Aurora falou, olhando para Bellamy que sorriu. - E como castigo por ter praticamente destruído a casa, você vai ficar sem mesada até eu pagar todos os moveis quebrados, além de ir da escola pra casa, durante um mês. - A mulher mais velha decidiu e Octavia fez uma cara de sofrimento.

\- Tudo isso, mamãe? - Ela reclamou e Aurora se virou para olhá-la.

\- Você devia era agradecer por ser só isso. - Aurora afirmou com um olhar sério.

\- É? - Octavia a olhou, cruzando os braços - Obrigada então. - A garota de 14 anos falou com toda a ironia do mundo, quando sentiu um tapa ardido no seu braço. - Mamãe! - Octavia choramingou e Aurora a olhou seriamente.

\- Eu já disse mil vezes para você parar com essas ironias quando fala comigo, Octavia. - Aurora repreendeu e Octavia esfregou o braço, enquanto olhava para Bellamy que apenas a olhou como se dissesse: ''Você mereceu isso, O.''

\- Tudo bem irmos agora? - Clarke perguntou, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Eu acho que sim. - Bellamy concordou, olhando para a sua esposa.

\- Eu vou chamar a Madi então. - A loira avisou, olhando para Bellamy, Octavia e Aurora, antes de subir as escadas.

\- Vamos, não fique com esse bico. - Aurora puxou Octavia para perto dela, assim que Clarke subiu as escadas. - Você sabe que eu amo você, mas você precisa controlar a sua boca. - A mulher mais velha continuou, enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça de Octavia, tentando mostrar algum tipo de conforto.

Bellamy logicamente sorriu para a cena. Por mais que Aurora tentasse bancar a mãe severa, era só ela ver Octavia com uma carinha triste que ela já se desmanchava toda. Isso era um mal de todos os pais, afinal.

Logo, Clarke e Madi desceram as escadas e chamaram Bellamy e Octavia para irem embora. Com isso, Octavia foi se preparar para arrumar as suas coisas, mas quando ela ia subir para o seu quarto, ela sentiu o braço de Aurora em volta dela, a impedindo de subir as escadas.

\- Espera um pouco, mocinha. - Aurora afirmou, ainda a impedindo de passar - Aonde você pensa que você vai? - Ela perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

\- Vou arrumar minhas malas, mamãe. - Octavia respondeu, a olhando - Eu não vou morar com o Bell e a Clarke agora? - Ela lembrou, simplesmente.

\- Você vai, mas de noite eu te levo lá, porque agora você vai me ajudar a arrumar toda essa bagunça. - Aurora afirmou em tom um sério e Octavia ia questionar, mas foi interrompida pela a voz de Clarke:

\- E Madi vai ajudar vocês. - A loira falou, olhando para a garota de 11 anos.

\- O quê? - Madi fez um beicinho, surpresa - Porque, mamãe? - Ela choramingou e Clarke a olhou.

\- Você não falou para mim e para o seu pai que Octavia tinha te ligado pedindo ajuda para limpar a casa? - Clarke a lembrou e Madi a olhou - Então, você como a boa amiga que é, vai ajudá-la. - Ela concluiu, a olhando.

\- Mas mamãe, isso era uma mentira. - Madi falou, tentando se salvar.

\- E é justamente por isso que você vai ajudar a Octavia. - Clarke a olhou, dando um sorriso irônico - Considere isso, parte do seu castigo. - A loira continuou e Madi se virou para o seu pai.

\- Papai... - Madi choramingou, querendo a ajuda de seu pai, mas Bellamy apenas a olhou e disse sério:

\- Sua mãe está certa, Madi. - Bellamy afirmou, a olhando - Você não pode mentir pra nós e achar que não vai ter nenhuma consequência depois disso. - Ele completou e Madi fez uma carinha que deu dó, mas ela sabia que não tinha mais o que fazer. Então a criança de 11 anos apenas cruzou os braços e foi em direção ao sofá, se sentando com uma carranca.

\- Bom, já que está tudo resolvido, de noite eu levo as meninas, ok? - Aurora falou, enquanto observava Octavia se sentar ao lado de Madi no sofá.

\- Então está combinado. - Clarke sorriu, olhando para Aurora - Vamos então, Bellamy? - A loira perguntou, dando a mão para o seu marido.

\- Vamos! - Bellamy acentiu, pegando a mão de Clarke - Se comportem, meninas, nós vemos de noite. - Ele sorriu, olhando para trás, apenas para ver Octavia e Madi com uma cara de sofrimento. Hoje definitivamente seria um longo dia pra elas.

Então, depois de Aurora acompanhar Bellamy e Clarke até a porta, eles simplesmente se despediram da mulher, antes de irem em direção ao carro deles. E assim que Clarke e Bellamy entraram no carro com Clarke no banco do passageiro, o homem se virou para a sua esposa e disse:

\- Obrigado por ter sugerido para a Octavia vir morar com a gente. - Ele agradeceu, dando um selinho na sua esposa.

\- Não precisa agradecer, você sabe que eu adoro a sua irmãzinha. - Clarke sorriu, olhando para Bellamy. - Além disso vai ser divertido ter duas quase adolescentes em casa. - A loira continuou e Bellamy pensou por um momento.

\- Ou não. - Ele rebateu com um sorriso, antes de soltar uma risada baixa.

\- É, ou não. - Clarke concordou, rindo também - Mas como sempre, vamos enfrentar isso como sempre fizemos... - A loira o olhou, antes de continuar: - Juntos. - Ela concluiu, dando a mão para o seu marido.

\- Juntos. - Bellamy concordou, dando um leve beijo na mão de sua esposa.

* * *

 **Finalmente consegui terminar esse drabble, gente. Como eu disse no começo, ele realmente foi bem demorado para escrever e digamos que ele também acabou ficando bem longo. Enfim, eu só espero que vocês tenham gostado. Me digam nos comentários o que acharam e se sempre que quiserem, se sintam a vontade para sugerir outro drabble.**

 **Quanto ao outro drabble que foi sugerido, eu já coloquei um titulo pra ele que vai ser: ''A babá Raven'' e eu posso dizer que já estou trabalhando nele. Prometo que até o final da semana que vem ele será postado (pode até ser antes, mas aqui no Brasil tem feriado essa semana e provavelmente eu vou viajar, então ele provavelmente só será postado no final da semana que vem mesmo).**

 **É isso. Beijos e até a próxima, queridos! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
